Harry Potter & the Riddle Horcruxes
by Debra Black
Summary: Slightly AU after book six. Takes place right after the funeral. Harry seeks help with the search for the Horcruxes, with some surprises along the way . Ships HPGW, RWHG, RLNT, SBOC, etc. Please Read & Review! Chapter 5 UP.
1. After the Wake

**Dedicated**: This is dedicated to my nephew's. Especially the one who got me started in HP. Thank _You_ Christopher!

**Author's Note**: I do not own HP, this is just my take on what will happen in book seven. Plus I can't wait until it comes out, so I decided to try my own hand at it. If you have a problem with my comma usage; to bad.

**Summary**: Slightly AU after book six. Takes place right after funeral. Harry seeks answers. Will he ask for help?

**This Chapter**: Harry has ideas to bounce around, will they work or will they be laughed at. Harry has decisions to make and minds to change. Family comes first with Harry, will the others agree or disagree. Harry also plans ahead.

**After the Wake**

"Harry we should head back now. We need to finish packing," Hermione said. Harry was contemplating the lake, not really thinking of anything in particular, but at the same time wondering about the what ifs.

"Ya, Harry. I haven't even started," answered Ron.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Do you know if Colin is still here?"

"I believe so, Harry."

"Good. Go find him will you. And make sure he has his camera with him," Harry responded.

As Hermione walked away, to look for the Creevey brothers, Ron turned to look at Harry. "What'cha planning Harry?"

"Something . . . . . wait until 'Mione comes back, I only want to explain it once," Harry responded.

As Harry finished speaking though, Ginny walked over. "Ok, guys I know that look," Ginny stated. "What are you cooking this time?"

"Sorry Ron," Harry said, as he leaned over to pull Ginny into his arms. Harry held Ginny for what seemed like a long time, but in reality were only a few minutes. At this point Harry lifted his head from Ginny's shoulder, and taking a deep breathe, that was filled with her scent, realized that most if not all of the wizarding community was watching them.

"Damn."

"Harry James Potter what was that about?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I'll explain later, when we're in the common room."

A short distance away stood Mrs. Longbottom, and not far behind was Neville, leaning against Luna.

"Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Sorry, Harry for a moment there you reminded me of James and Lily. It seems like father, like son. Hmmmmm. . . . Harry I would like to ask you a question. Will you be riding the train the day after tomorrow?" she asked.

By this point Neville and Luna had joined the group. " Of course Mrs. Longbottom, why wouldn't I be," answered Harry.

"I assumed that you or your guardians would make other arrangements Harry. Since it is believed that Hogwarts is no longer safe."

"Well. . ."

"Actually Mrs. Longbottom, no one has mentioned alternatives to the train. Besides riding the train is tradition, and something that I believe that Headmaster Dumbledore would have wanted. If nothing else Mrs. Longbottom that would be my tribute to the Headmaster," Ron stated.

"I agree," Ginny said.

"Well young man what do you say?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.

"Gran, I don't think Harry has to be involved in our conversation."

"Actually Mrs. Longbottom, taking what Neville just said into consideration, I would still ride the train. Not as Ron said, as a tribute to Professor Dumbledore. But in support of what he believed in."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Longbottom said with a slight twist of her eyebrow.

"Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong. Doesn't Hogwarts a History have a really short chapter that addresses the Express?" Harry asked, as Hermione and the Creevey brothers joined the group.

"Yes Harry. I believe so," Hermione replied.

"If I remember correctly, Mrs. Longbottom, any improvements to the wards of the school also include the train. So yes Mrs. Longbottom I plan on taking the train back to London. And if it was up to my guardians, I'd be staying here at Hogwarts until I came of age" Harry stated.

"Hmmmmm. . . Very well Neville. Since it seems that your friends will be accompanying you on the train, I will meet you in London" stated Mrs. Longbottom.

"Thanks Gran."

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom," Luna said, as she looked at Neville, with a dreamy smile on her face.

A choir of "thank yous" could be heard from the group, as Mrs. Longbottom turned and left the group.

Silence reigned until. . .

"Hiya Harry!"

"Ummmm. Colin, sorry I was distracted. I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Ya, Harry. Whatever you need!"

"Ok, Colin. What I need from you is several pictures of Hogwarts. What I want is different angles of the castle, and I need them within a half'n hour to an hour, tops. Can you do that Colin?"

"YES. No problem Harry," responded Colin.

"Great Colin. When you're done, come find me. I'll probably be in McGonagall's office or the Headmaster's office."

Colin shaking his head said "Sure Harry," before turning and heading towards the castle with Dennis trailing behind.

As Colin and Dennis walked away from the group, Hermione turned to Harry. "Alright Harry what are you planning?"

Before Harry could reply to Hermione's question, he turned to Neville. "Are you up to standing around Neville or should we go up to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey?"

"Thanks Harry. Madame Pomfrey said I'd be all right for the funeral, and not to over do it. But I think I did, the whole conversation with Gran and all."

"All right. The infirmary it is." And Harry turned and led the group to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey. As the group left the lake and crossed the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry turned to Ginny. "Ginny do me a favor. Can you get Fred and George and meet me in McGonagall's office. NO, wait! Tell them to meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office."

Harry turned to look at Ron. "Ron go and get me the map. And meet us in the DADA's office."

As the two redheads headed in different directions, Harry turned to Hermione as they continued to escort Luna and Neville to the infirmary. "Hermione not yet. I'll explain it and what I'm planning once we're in the DADA office."

As Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville neared the Great Doors, Harry remembered that he needed to include someone else in the group discussion. "Hermione could you go and get Moony for me. Yes meet us in the DADA's office."

Hermione gave Harry a stare. Her eyes seemed to ask Harry _what are you up to_. "All right," she said. Before she turned and returned the crowd on the school grounds.

As Harry, Neville and Luna passed the front doors into the lobby, they had to pause. There seemed to be so many people waiting to enter into the Great Hall. Harry reached over and caught Neville by his left arm to support him, and said to Luna "I'll take him, you lead the way." Luna nodded and turned to lead the way. Before moving forward Harry heard Luna mumble something under her breath. As Luna moved forward into the crowd, every time she said "Excuse me," to someone to allow them to walk by, the witch or wizard would move forward or backward without hesitation, and a baffled look on their face.

Several minutes later they reached the main staircase. Harry looked at the staircase and followed it along with his eyes. "Um, Luna I think it would be better if you conjured a stretcher. I don't know if I can carry him if he over does it."

"Gee thanks Harry."

"Neville, Harry's being honest."

"I know Luna. I was just pulling his leg."

"Good one Neville."

"_Efferri Involito Stretcherus_." The stretcher appeared floating about mid-thigh level. Harry helped Neville sit down gently on the stretcher. Neville just sat on the stretcher before Harry reminded him that in order to move, Neville needed to have his legs on the stretcher and not hanging over the side.

As the stretcher moved up the staircase Neville just sat there with his eyes closed, as Luna and Harry followed along, deep in their own thoughts. Harry wondered how Moony and the others would take his ideas, if they were even feasible, or even practical.

"Harry?" Luna asked as they neared the infirmary.

"Sorry?"

"You will let us know what's going on won't you?"

"Yes Luna I will be letting you and Neville know what we discuss. Plus there are other things we will need to discuss. But I don't want Neville to over do it, until he has fully recovered, so I will leave you both in Madame Pomfrey's hands," Harry finished as he opened the infirmary doors for Luna and the stretcher sitting Neville.

As Neville passed Harry, Harry told Neville, "Just get better!" Harry waited until the door closed before turning and heading to the DADA office.

Harry made quick time to the DADA office. When he arrived he found that the Weasley's had already arrived. It was the entire family minus Percy. As Harry entered the office, Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing, which was talking to Ginny and Ron, walked quickly over to Harry and gave him a hug that squeezed the air out of his lungs, and left Harry breathless.

As Harry slowly recovered from Mrs. Weasley's hug he heard "Oh good you haven't started yet. We haven't missed anything Tonks." Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione, Moony and Tonks (with her bright pink hair) smiling at him.

Harry smiled back, "Alright, I think everyone is here. Let me check." Harry counted; Bill (even though he still wore the bandages on his face), Charlie, Fred or was it George, George, Ron, Ginny Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Tonks and Moony.

"Remus would you be so kind to conjure some additional chairs, Hermione can you do a blackboard, and Mr. Weasley can you do a round table, so we can face each other as we talk about ideas. Remus can you put a spell on the door so no one can listen in, and if they have any devices, all they hear is static."

It was a good thing the offices were very large. The first floor had a large desk by the bay type windows, and had at least ten, if not more bookcases with books and various items used to fight the dark arts. It seemed that the items were the schools, and not as Harry had supposed, the individual teachers.

As everyone took a chair around the table that Mr. Weasley had conjured, Harry remained standing. "Before I get started I want to take a minute and remember those we have lost. . . . From the first war and since this one started." Everyone in the room bent their heads in remembrance, not only of Dumbledore, but also lost ones from before; Lily, James, Sirius, the Prewett twins, and Cedric.

Looking up, Harry noticed sad expressions on everyone's faces. "All right. Everyone in this room, I consider to part of my family. So hear me out before you say whether it's a good idea or not."

"So. . what you're saying Harry is you want to bounce ideas off us?" asked Remus.

"Yes that's it."

"So what'cha" started Fred.

"thinking about?" finished George.

"It started with Hermione, and something I read in the Daily Prophet. Hermione please don't get upset or angry." Harry said while looking at Hermione, and turning to the group at large.

"Voldemort doesn't care whether you're.. Oh, alright how about I call him Tom." Some had flinched, and others had paled at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"All right. Tom does not care whether you are a pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle born or not. What I want to do is offer the Muggle born students a way to escape should Death Eaters attack their homes."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Remus said, as several more "whys" could be heard from around the room.

"Slughorn gave me part of the idea when we, I mean Dumbledore and I visited last summer. He said he only had a couple of minutes to prepare for our arrival. Hermione is the other part of the idea."

"What?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I know Hermione is of age, but what if she wasn't? What if Hermione was twelve, had a brother or sister, or had a bunch of brothers or sisters. Would that Hermione be able to protect her family? If witches and wizards who are trained cannot how can a twelve year old? My idea was to set-up a Portkey to get all the children of a family out, yes that includes non-magical children, with a charm that gives them, two to three minutes warning. Any questions?"

Several hands were raised, including Hermione's and Remus's. "Harry where would the children go?" Hermione asked, as she was the first person pointed to.

"Here, since it would be summer vacation. Of course, Professor McGonagall has to agree to it first."

"Yes Remus?"

"If McGonagall agrees, would it be permanent?"

"No. I was wondering. . . Bill since you work at Gringotts could you find out if I have any other properties besides Grimmauld Place. Fleur since you need to practice your English could you find out if there is a way of setting up a foundation, sort of child care service for magical children. Somewhere orphan's can go and live, like Mrs. Weasley's family." Harry turned and looked directly at Mrs. Weasley. "Where every child will be loved because every child is a gift and should be cherished; like they're one of her own." Harry turned back to the group, with a slight sheen in his eyes.

As Harry took a seat, Hermione asked him, "Is that why you wanted Colin to take pictures of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. By the way Ron, can I have the map?"

Ron gave Harry a stare that said _Are you mental?_ But then Hermione, who was sitting to Ron's left, elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh."

To the twins Harry said, "I'm about to introduce you to my second favorite marauder." With that Harry turned to the twins. "You know how the map introduces itself to you. Who do you think was Padfoot and Moony?"

The twins looked at Harry like he was mental. Harry just smiled. "Of course Prongs holds a special place in my heart. . . being that he is. . . was my father." As Harry continued he kept an eye on the twins' facial expressions, right now both twins had their jaws hanging open. "Of course with Sirius being Padfoot," you see the twins jaws hit the table, "can you guess who Moony was?" When Harry finished you could see the surprised expressions on the twins' faces, as they tried to express themselves.

"Are you saying" Fred asked, as both twins stared between Harry and Remus, "that Moony is. . ."

"but that can't"

"be."

Remus had a small smirk on his face as the twins tried to assimilate the bombshell of information. Harry asked them, "Why?"

"Well. . . "

Finally Remus let out a bark of laughter, while Tonks let loose with a fist to Remus's shoulder. Harry turned to Remus, with the map in his hand, "Remus, would you do the honors?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As the marauder's map unfolded, several gasps could be heard from Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Fleur, and a few "Oh my's" from Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George turned and stared at Mrs. Weasley. "Please tell me that that map is not like the thing that hurt Ginny, is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Remus turned to Mr. Weasley and said "No. We did not make the map that way, or with dark purposes." Remus turned back to Harry, "Harry are we looking for someone specific?" Ginny reached over and started looking for Colin Creevey. "Yes Remus we are. Look for Colin Creevey, he should be in the Gryffindor dorms."

"Ginny keep an eye on Colin and Dennis. Let us know when they leave Gryffindor tower."

"Remus, I need to ask you two favors. The first is a way to protect all children, and possibly adults from being attacked by werewolves. You'll be working with Fred and George on a protective shield. I know it's a lot that I ask of you, but a small child was recently attacked, and he didn't make it. The second favor that I need to ask about, and I know the twins will cry about it! But I need copies of the map to be made. I need the map to recognize those with the Dark Mark and adults that specifically don't belong at Hogwarts."

A silence reigned, while everyone absorbing what Harry was saying. Remus looked to Tonks, wondering why he didn't think of the idea himself.

"So what you're saying Harry, is that you want me to make copies of the map. And these copies only to recognize intruders, it won't spot out of bed students."

"Yes Remus that's it exactly."

"What about past students?"

"I want the map to recognize people that don't belong at Hogwarts. Let's take you Remus as an example, if you were still a professor the map would not recognize you. But say Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley, would be recognized as intruders. Basically I want all current faculty, staff and students recognized, but not shown, and those that have left, dropped out or graduated, and don't belong as faculty or staff to be seen."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"Why do you need more maps?"

"If the school is to open next year, the students and Professor McGonagall is going to need all the help she can get. My rationale is better safe than sorry. I know that sounds bad, but if it helps prevent students from getting hurt," and here Harry stopped looking at the others, and turned and stared at Ginny, even though she was still watching the marauder's map, "or just saves their lives, then I'll use it!"

"Remus I know I'm not giving you much notice but I'd like to present this idea to McGonagall before we leave Hogwarts. Of course you as the principle inventor will need to come back more often to get reacquainted with the school and search for new stuff, but I want to show McGonagall this one, just let her believe that you recently found it in one of Sirius's old school trunks."

"Yes of course Harry."

"Harry! Colin and Dennis are leaving Gryffindor common room!"

"Thanks Ginny."

"Ron, Hermione would you guys go get Colin and Dennis for me?"

"Sure Harry."

"No problem."

Ron and Hermione stood and walked to the office's door. As they left Harry turned to the rest of his family. "So any questions regarding my ideas, or better yet anything I might have missed?"

Charlie raised his hand it looked like he was about to volunteer something. "Yes Charlie?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you have something, a project for everyone to do. What about me?" he asked.

Everyone in the room heard the whine in his voice, and laughter broke out. Harry could not stop laughing, since he and everyone present knew that Charlie, and for that matter Bill were hard workers, and more than capable of lending a hand in any of the projects.

Harry wiped a tear from his face, as he faced Charlie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to exclude you, but you hardly stay after your visits. So. . . what do you think you want to work on?"

"I was thinking that I could help organize teams to cast those spells you were talking about."

"Ok," Harry said as he nodded his head. "So Charlie does that mean you're staying?"

"Ummmm. . . Well. I really didn't want to say anything until the transfer came in, but yes I'm staying."

"Harry this gives us more options."

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Well. . . since Charlie works with dragons he might know more about shield charms and repulsion charms than Fred and George. Now Fred and George can definitely work on the design aspect, since most boys don't like what girls like, we'll need several different designs, and of course we need designs that little children like also. Plus we'll need to look into how to power such a charm, remember it has to last at least several hours, it might have to be some type of crystal."

"Sounds like your right Remus."

"Harry they're coming down the corridor," Ginny cried.

"Mischief managed." Remus said as he tapped the map with his wand, before Ginny hid the map in her lap.

"Right. I don't know how many pictures Colin has taken but we need at least four with a maximum of sixteen, to be taken and shown to McGonagall."

As Harry finished speaking Hermione walked into the office, followed closely by Ron, Colin and Dennis. Both Colin and Dennis stopped in their tracks; they seemed surprised by the amount of people in the room. Both cried "Professor Lupin!" when they spotted him amongst the redheaded family.

"Alright Colin, Dennis what do you have to show us?" Harry asked.

Colin reached into his robes and removed an envelope containing the photographs. Colin opened the envelope and withdrew a large stack of photographs. It appeared that the stack had anywhere from between thirty to fifty. It was obvious that the group had their work cut out for them.

"Since there are so many of us, we should each grab three or four photographs and decide on which one we like the most," Hermione suggested.

"That sounds good," Tonks answered.

Everyone reached for the stack at the same time; very few actually got any. Mrs. Weasley picked-up the whole stack and started handing out several of the photographs to those who hadn't been quick enough. Each person was taking their time contemplating each photograph, when out of the corners of their eyes they could see Colin stand on his toes, trying to get a better look at everyone at the table.

"Colin?"

"Yes Professor Lupin."

"We have to look through these first, and then show them to McGonagall. Why don't you go down to the Great Hall and eat some early dinner? Once McGonagall approves of the picture or pictures, we're going to keep you pretty busy, we'll need several hundred copies."

"Ssssseeeevvveral hhuunndreds?" Colin stuttered in

surprise.

"Well yes."

"Bbbut, I don't have enough supplies!"

"Oh, good. I'll go and get the supplies you need Colin," said Mr. Weasley.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, I think Tonks and you should go together. I don't know how much supplies Colin needs but any ventures out should be done by two's. We don't want a repeat from the last war. Right Remus?"

"Sounds good Harry."

"Colin I guess that means making us a list of what supplies you'll need."

"Yes Harry I understand that, but I need to know how many photographs I'm going to be making?"

"Good point. Remus? Tonks? any ideas?"

"Well. . ."

"Harry we are doing it for all the students, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny answered with exasperation in her tone.

"Then I think we should make at least three hundred, maybe three hundred-thirty."

"Ok Colin that's the number we want. There's more though; One, don't talk about it yet, not even to your friends. Two, if McGonagall approves you guys will find out with the rest of the school what all of this is about. So please not a word to anyone yet," Harry asked.

"Please," added Remus.

"Sure," Colin said.

"No problem," responded Dennis.

Both turned and walked out of the office, making their way to the Great Hall. For the others had continued looking through the photographs. There were two stacks in the middle of the table, the yea and nay piles. But there seemed to be a lot of photographs on the yea pile, particularly of the Quidditch Pitch.

Mrs. Weasley "hum" silently at the number of Quidditch photographs, but nonetheless had not said anything yet. "Since we decided how many need to be made, we should finalize which ones should be presented to Minerva." Mrs. Weasley collected the yea pile, and sorted by theme: the Quidditch Pitch, the castle itself, the castle by the lake, and the castle by the forest. "We need at least two, maybe three of each group. Here you go Bill, Charlie, you boys can decide which is the best from this group," as Mrs. Weasley said this, she handed the Quidditch photographs over. "Remus, you should pick from these photographs," and Mrs. Weasley handed Remus the photographs with the theme of the castle itself. "Tonks, you should pick from these photographs," and Mrs. Weasley handed Tonks the photographs with the theme of the castle with the forest. "Alright, everyone pick a group, and help decide which should be presented to Minerva.

All the boys (Harry, Ron, Fred and George) stood up and moved over to where Bill and Charlie where sitting, Fleur once realizing the boys where coming to talk Quidditch decided to move. Fleur moved over to sit next to Mrs. Weasley who was holding Mr. Weasley by the hand, as he was trying to leave his sit, seemed to be communicating with their eyes. "Ef u wuld prefer that I go with ather grop I can?" Fleur asked. "No dear it's all right."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Fleur as Mr. Weasley sat down. Mr. Weasley noticed that Ginny and Tonks were working together, while Remus and Hermione were working together. Mrs. Weasley spread out the pictures, so they could see all five at the same time. You could see that Colin had several different angles of the same image. Two were taken from the ground, with the castle high up on the cliff, one with the castle centered, and the other with the castle on the right side. Two others were the same, but seemed to be taken from a higher elevation, which means it was probably taken from a broom. The last one was a mirror image of the castle on the right side; it had the castle on the left side with a view of the forest on the right.

"Well which one?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley pointed to the higher elevation photographs; Fleur to the one with the castle on the right side, Mrs. Weasley to the one with the castle centered. As Mr. Weasley removed the two photographs that were taken from the ground, he said "I guess that means I have to decide which two. Hmmmmm. . ."

But as Mr. Weasley studied the three remaining photographs, he noticed something in one of the photos. He conjured a magnifying glass, but could not make out what was making the flash. He gave the other two photographs a quick view through the magnifying glass, didn't notice anything special and handed them to Mrs. Weasley.

"Those are perfect dears."

"Did you find something dear?"

"Not now," he hissed.

Hermione stood from her chair and went over to sit with Remus.

"Professor?"

"Hermione, I haven't been your teacher in over three years. Can't you call me Remus?"

"It's going to be very hard," Hermione answered.

Remus just shook his head in encouragement. "Alright. Lets get started shall we," he said, as he spread out the six pictures in his hand. Two were of the castle from the front, one where the castle barely fit in the picture and the other one was farther out, you could see some of the forest behind the castle. The other four were from angles (right and left), two were close ups and two were from farther out.

"So Hermione what do you think?"

"I really like this one," Hermione responded, as she pointed to the picture with the forest in the background.

"You're right Hermione, the forest in the background really makes the castle look spectacular," with that Remus picked up the two pictures showing the forest in the background and put the others in the nay pile.

Ginny stood from her chair, and went to sit next to Tonks.

"Tonks what do we have to choose from?"

"There really aren't that many to choose from to begin with," Tonks said as she spread out only three pictures. All three pictures were taken from the same angle, one must have been taken from the ground and the other two must have been taken from a broom, the vintage was higher and you had better views of the forest behind the castle and the Whomping willow.

"Ginny what do you think?" Tonks asked.

"I think this one will do nicely," Ginny said as she pointed to the picture with the best view of the forest and the Whomping willow in the background.

"Yes. That one's good. I think the students will like it." Tonks said as she picked-up the other two photographs and placed them in the nay pile.

Charlie turned to Bill and asked him, "Well how many photographs do we have?" Bill had already counted the photographs and there was ten altogether. Two were taken from behind the goal posts, two were taken from between the stands, four were taken from between goal posts and the stands, and you could see the entire Quidditch pitch in these. The only exceptions were the last two photographs, one was taken from a distance, probably from the path between the castle and the pitch, you could see the entire pitch, not including the locker rooms and the broom shed; the last photograph must have been taken from really, really high in the sky, it looked like an aerial picture of the stadium.

Bill did not place all the photographs on the table; he placed four at a time on the table in front of Charlie, since Ron was sitting on his other side. Harry, George and Fred leaned over Ron, Charlie, and Bill's shoulders to get better views. The photographs showed the entire stadium, but showed it in different angles. Bill asked "Which one?"

Three hands pointed to one photograph of the goal posts, while two hands pointed to the other photograph of the goal posts. No one pointed to the photographs taken from between the stands. "Alright these go into the nay pile," Bill said as he picked-up the two photographs that no one had picked and placed them in the nay pile. Bill picked-up the two chosen photographs and placed them to the side and said "Now forget these for the moment I want you to think only of these four," as he spread out the ones taken from angles of the stadium, with different views and order of the stands.

Bill gave everyone about a minute to study the photographs before asking "Which one?" Four hands pointed to one photograph while one had pointed to another photograph. Both photographs showed what could be considered the front/main entrance to the stadium. "Alright these go to the nay pile," he said as he picked-up the two not chosen photographs and placed them in the nay pile. Bill picked-up the chosen photographs and placed them to the side with the other two photographs already chosen; and once more said "Now forget these for the moment, I want you to think only of these two," as he placed the last two photographs on the table, the aerial view and the stadium at a distance.

Bill gave the boys another minute to study the photographs before asking "Which one?" again. Five hands pointed to one photograph. "I guess that's unanimous," he said as he picked-up the one not chosen and put in the nay pile. Bill then picked-up the chosen photograph and placed it with the other chosen photographs. "We're down to five photographs now," he said as he sorted them, Bill then took two photographs and placed them on the table. One photograph showed the stadium (the other end or back) from behind the goal post, and the other photograph showed the stadium from between the stands and the goal post.

Bill gave the boys several minutes to study the photographs before asking "Which one?" again. Five hands pointed to one photograph. "I guess that's unanimous," he said as he picked-up the one not chosen and placed it in the nay pile. Bill then picked-up the chosen photograph and moved it higher on the table, then placed two more photographs on the table and said "Keep this one in mind," as he pointed to the photograph on top, "but only decide between these two," as he pointed to the recent additions. One photograph showed the stadium (front end) from behind the goal post and the other photograph showed the stadium from a distance.

Bill gave the boys several minutes to study the photographs, this time around you could hear Fred and Charlie arguing over which photograph was better, George and Harry were talking about the pro's of both and Ron was just looking at the photographs. Finally Bill asked "Which one?" Two hands pointed to one photograph and two hands pointed to the other photograph. Bill turned to Ron, "You've got to decide on one." "I can't. I really like both of them," Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that means I get to decide," Bill said, as he pointed to a photograph. Bill then moved the chosen photograph with the other chosen photograph, higher on the table; he then placed the last photograph next to the not chosen one. One photograph showed the stadium (front end) from behind the goal post, and the other photograph showed the stadium from between the goal post and the stands.

Bill again gave the boys several minutes to study the photographs, this time you could hear Harry and Charlie talking about the pro's of both pictures, while Fred, George and Ron were arguing over which photograph was better. Bill asked "Which one?" Four hands pointed to one photograph and one hand pointed to the other photograph. Bill turned and said, "Sorry George, it seems we all want the other one." So Bill picked-up the photographs that the boys liked and handed them to Mrs. Weasley; he then picked-up the photograph not chosen and placed it in the nay pile.

As Harry looked up and around the table, he knew that each and every one of those present were not just brave, but were able to enjoy the simple pleasures of everyday life. "Mrs. Weasley why don't you hold onto the photographs, until we present our ideas to McGonagall." Harry straightened from leaning over Ron and Charlie, and walked over to the blackboard. "Let's go over the projects again," Harry said as he wrote Protection Shield, underneath he wrote Fred and George design, Charlie charms, at this point Harry turned back to the group and asked them, "all right we need someone to help with research, so does anyone have any suggestions? "

It seemed almost everyone assumed that Hermione was the best person to help in the research area, because the whole group turned to look at Hermione. George asked the question everyone else was thinking, "Why not Hermione?"

"Hermione is slated to work with me on another project. We have as volunteers Ginny, Luna or Neville."

"Remus any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Actually for this project I think Ginny would be an asset. Of course if you want to do the research quicker you might want to add Luna and Neville," Remus responded.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Love?"

Ginny looked at Harry, and smiled. "I'd love to help."

Harry turned back to the blackboard and wrote Ginny research, with Luna underneath with a question mark. The next project: Hogwarts Protection, Harry wrote Remus maps. Harry turned back to the group, "George, Fred your ideas are wacky, and have caused me to laugh, but this time I need you to come up with something really crazy. I'll need some of your portable swamps, but I need some type of stunner. The stunners have to be the strongest you can make them, the witch or wizard that is caught in them won't be able to reawaken. No one from the other side would have the correct combination to terminate the spell." Harry looked up, "any other suggestions?"

When no one said anything Harry continued, "alright let's continue." Harry turned back to the blackboard, and wrote Potter Home slash Magical Children, underneath he wrote Fleur foundation information, Mr. Weasley properties, and Mrs. Weasley care slash management.

"But Harry I thought you wanted me to look for properties?" Bill asked.

"In a way I do. Find the information that is needed and give it to your father. Mr. Weasley, it won't seem odd for you to be checking on things on my behave, since I'm friends with Ron. Bill it would seem odd for you to be checking on things for me. Besides you'll be helping me with a different project, now that I've had sometime to think about it."

"Harry are you sure?"

"Ron, Bill is a curse breaker."

"oh. . . OH!"

"What project are you boys talking about?" Remus asked.

"It's one that Dumbledore left Harry with before he was killed. We'll probably turn it into McGonagall now."

"You're probably right," Remus said with a glint in his eye; trying to remember if Dumbledore had mentioned a special assignment for Harry.

"I guess that means we're done with the special projects. Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he turned to her, "do you happen to have the letter that McGonagall wrote to the parents and guardians informing them of the events that transpired?"

"Why yes Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she reached for her handbag, which had been next to her chair, on the floor. As she looked in her bag for the letter, Mr. Weasley asked "Why do you need to know Harry?"

"If the letter informs my aunt and uncle of the death of Dumbledore, they might challenge their guardianship."

"I don't understand Harry," Mr. Weasley responded.

"Me,"

"too."

"Harry, we don't understand," Remus said, "could you please explain."

"In the Muggle world a guardian's job, besides taking care of the child by providing food and clothing, this person or persons also take care of any money or inheritance that the child might have. Also keep in mind that in the Muggle world a child is not considered an adult until the age of eighteen."

"Harry you can't think the Dursleys would do that, could they?" Hermione asked.

"When Dumbledore came to pick me up last summer, we sat in the living room to talk. Dumbledore mentioned Sirius's will, the leaving me of Twelve Grimmauld Place, and supposedly a small amount of money. They would not want the money, thinking they could get more for a house, especially for a house in London."

"But it's a wizarding house!"

"They won't care Remus." You still see Mrs. Weasley rummaging in her purse for the letter as Harry continues. "All they care about is their standing in the neighborhood and how much money they have. Besides this would only be a precautionary measure. Hopefully. Which reminds me. . . Dobby, Dobby can you come here please."

"You called Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby I was wondering if you would like to work for me. Of course with the same pay that Dumbledore was giving you." Harry continued after getting a nasty look from Hermione.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby don't want to leave Winky behind, sir."

"Oh. . . Dobby bring Winky too, I'll talk to her later."

"Oh, thank you Harry Potter, you's to kind sir."

"Now, Dobby, you and Winky are to work together with Kreacher. So no fighting. The house belonged to my godfather Sirius Black, he was related to the Malfoy's, so the house will have many dark magic items and spells, please be careful in regard to those things. I need you and Winky to clean the bedrooms, there's Sirius's room especially but most importantly I need that library and the front parlors cleaned. I won't be arriving for some time, but I need the house protected. Oh, and Dobby, can you and Winky go now?"

"Yes Harry Potter, sir. We can."

"Wait, Dobby. Some witches and wizards may be allowed into the house, the password in Dumbledore's Army. If they don't know the password they are not to be admitted, oh and absolutely no Muggles allowed. Got it Dobby?"

"YES, Harry Potter sir."

"Good, the house is located at Twelve Grimmauld Place, Dobby." With that Dobby popped out of the room. Harry turned back to the group, "Order members will need to be informed of the change, and the password, Remus, Mr. Weasley I leave that to you." Harry looked expectantly at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I could have sworn that I had that letter," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry paused as he considered his next action. "Remus I have a very big favor to ask. . . . . would you be my guardian in the wizarding world?"

Remus had a stunned expression on his face. Of all the things that Remus expected to be asked this was obviously not one of them. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry gave Remus a small smile, and said "Remus if you could survive my dad and Sirius, you're the only one I would want besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean you guys aren't the best, but with things the way they stand I didn't want to put you in more danger than you already are. Tom knows you guys are my family and my dearest friends."

"But Harry" Hermione cried.

"I know Hermione, but I don't want the Weasley's more inconvenienced than they have to be, besides Tom will be after them because of what they represent."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Ginny, Ron, both of you come from a loving family. Mrs. Weasley," Harry turns to Mrs. Weasley, "has shown you what almost any family strives to be, yes Fred and George are a little out of hand," and here both Fred and George start beaming, "but that is natural for twins and large families. Besides the Weasley's, and for the that matter the Prewett families represent the light, what any family should be, especially in the wizarding world."

"What, you mean poor?"

"You dunderhead." Was heard as several chairs scraped the floor, poor Ron was surrounded by his brothers and was hit on the head several times by each, before they returned to their seats.

"Well, at least I won't add anything to that, yet. Wait until you get home Ronald," added Mrs. Weasley.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, it's just that, well that I have a lot to live up to, and well I don't get that much recognition and I always get the hand me downs."

"You're not the only one Ron. Look Mum, Dad we _are_ the youngest one's, and it's hard to swallow sometimes. No Bill, Charlie we aren't asking you to help Mum and Dad, it's just occasionally we would like new cloths instead of the hand me downs. We really do appreciate everything Dad and Mum do, it just sometimes gets to us, that's all."

"Before we get more off topic, I just don't want to add to the burden. Look Tom and the Death Eaters will come after you guys not only because you're my friends, but because the family is considered Muggle lovers. Look, I just don't want to be the reason they come and hurt you guys."

"Harry, they'll come whether you're there or not," Ginny said as she reached over to hold his hand.

"I understand that Ginny, I just don't want to be the reason they do," Harry said as he looked adoringly at Ginny. While still looking at Ginny, Harry asked "So Remus still interested?"

"Harry you do realize that there are laws against me holding a job, much less being a guardian."

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we?" Harry said with a glint in his eye.

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley, I hate to ask but can you check in the ministry, who would handle guardianship

issues, especially financial matters."

"Yes, of course Harry. I'll check with the Muggle Relations office first thing on Monday."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Harry to continue. Harry just sat there for awhile, "Hermione could you ask Madame Pince for library passes?"

"What?"

"Well there must be a ministry approved central library, and we can't find what we are looking for here at Hogwarts, so we'll need to check out other libraries."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that!"

"While you're getting passes for Ron and me, you might as well get passes for Neville, Luna and Ginny."

"All right Harry."

"What are you mental! I don't want to be stuck in a library all summer." You could hear laughter from the others in the room at Ron's comment.

"Ron, we all have to give up something in order to win the war. Would you rather give up your life? or your family's life?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way."

"Good, I didn't think so either. All right, I think we have everything settled for the moment; we should head down to the wake. We should probably split up, I don't want to draw attention to the fact that we haven't been there the entire time, or that we're planning something."

"But Harry we are."

"Yes Hermione, but I don't want Minister Scrimgeour to know that, besides Bill has held up pretty well for it being a long, and emotional day, I think that Charlie should help him back to the infirmary. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur will look after him, I'm sure."

"Of course, I will."

"'E es my fiancée."

Both women stood as Charlie and Bill stood, Bill seemed to sway a little before leaning on Charlie. Everyone watched as Fleur and Mrs. Weasley tried to frit over Bill, Mr. Weasley stood to follow, "I better go with them just in case. Tonks, Remus when you get a chance I need to show you something. Not now, find me." With that Mr. Weasley left, to keep some order between Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

"Hermione, Ron, why don't you go ahead? Ginny you too."

"All right," Ginny said. But her eyes said _tell me later_.

As Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the DADA office, Harry turned to Tonks and Remus. "Remus, Tonks could you hold on please."

"What'cha Harry?"

"Remus why did it surprise you that I would want you as my guardian?"

"Well. . . ."

"That's right," Tonks said as she turned to look at Remus.

"Most wizard's and witch's who know about my condition, don't want anything to do with me."

"Excuse me," Harry said as his reared back. "First off, I am not just any wizard. I'm the son of one of your best friends, if any thing you should know you're an honorary uncle of mine, so why wouldn't you be my guardian. Secondly, you're the only surviving member from that group of friends, you knew both of my parents."

"But Harry they won't see it that way."

"Look I don't care, if Tonks and I have to challenge them on their perceptions, then we will. Your lycanthropsy takes you from us for one night out of what twenty-eight nights, maybe thirty-one nights, so what?"

"Harry?"

"What Tonks?"

"Thanks for including me."

"Remus, you're part of my family, whether you like it or not."

"But Umbridge will make it a point to go against me."

"Remus, I don't care! Tonks when Mr. Weasley finds all the properties, we'll start a second foundation." At this point Harry stood from where he was sitting, walked over to Remus and Tonks. "Remus _you_ are not Fenrir Greyback. Damn it Remus, you still feel guilty about the prank that Sirius played on Snape, and that was over twenty years ago," Harry said with frustration.

"He's right Remus. Even I see that."

"Remus, since you've been bitten when you were a child, afterwards while you were here at Hogwarts, as an adult, even here as a teacher, have _you_ bitten anyone?"

"No!" Remus vehemently said.

"Doesn't that show you how different you are from Fenrir. You've showed me how different both of you are. He is night to your day! Fenrir will attack a child for an imagined spite, _you_ Remus take the Wolfsbane potion, lock yourself in a protected house to protect others!"

"Well yes."

"Remus," Harry said, "you're lycanthropsy is not contagious, if they don't like being around you _they_ don't have to!"

"But Harry. . . ."

"No but's Remus!"

"Harry?"

"Yes Tonks?"

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Hmmmmm. Now that you mention it, ya. Could you find out if the Werewolf Registry or the Werewolf Capture Unit has a file on Remus. If it does I need a copy, so we can plan a proper defense."

"Harry, I thought this was a worse case scenario."

"Remus, I know my uncle pretty well by now. If he thought he could get some compensation for _taking care_ of me, he will challenge the guardianship."

"I think _your_ exaggerating. Besides we'll have to wait for Dumbledore's will to be read before anything can be done, so don't worry about the Dursleys just yet."

"Fine. I'll go ahead and leave you to some privacy."

"Thanks Harry," Tonks said as she reached over to give him a hug. Harry accepted the hug, turned to leave the DADA office, when he remembered something. "Moony whatever comes, whatever happens, I love you." Harry turned and ran out of the office. He could feel the slight flush on his face.

Harry didn't see the surprised expression on Remus's face, or the smile on Tonks's face.

New Characters:

None

Spells:

Efferri Involito Stretcherus bring forth floating stretcher

Circumduxi get out of the way spell; Luna is casting it every time she says "excuse me" in the entrance hall; yes she is casting wordlessly.


	2. School Unity Part 1

**Summary**: Slightly AU after book six. Takes place right after funeral. Harry seeks answers. Will he ask for help?

**This Chapter**: Harry presents his ideas to McGonagall.

**School Unity**

**Part One**

As Harry rushed to the Great Hall, he could still feel the blush on his face. Though he knew he was being a pessimistic about the future, Harry realized that he _knew_ his uncle more than he really wanted to.

Harry entered the Great Hall, only to stop. The Great Hall seemed to have enlarged, it was now twice its original size, and instead of the four house tables there were, it seemed, fifty to sixty circular tables each could sit twelve people. Harry quickly scanned the tables looking for the Weasley's. At first glance he thought he had spotted Ginny, but as he neared that table, Harry spotted several Hufflepuff emblems on the school robes of the students sitting at the table, only to realize he was staring and heading towards Susan Bones. Harry quickly turned and continued scanning the other tables. Harry groaned when he realized that the Weasley family had been placed front and center of all the tables.

_Not again_, Harry thought as he made his way up to the table. Harry could see Percy leaning over Ron and Ginny. It appeared that Ron was trying not to choke on his food as he glared daggers at Percy.

". . . so where do you think he is?"

"We've already told you Percy. We don't know!"

"Oh, come on Ron. You can't expect me to believe that. You're his best mate."

"Whatever," Ginny said under her breathe.

"Look I really want to talk to him," Percy said.

Ron turned and stared at Percy, with his mouth full and responded "I dunk gevv a fej."

Hermione leaned over and said, "Ron really! How many times do I have to tell you, not to talk with your mouth open?"

"What?"

"He said he doesn't give a fig, about what you have to talk to me about," Harry said, as he pulled a chair out to sit down. As he sat down Ginny pushed a plate a food toward Harry, "Thank you, Ginny. I think I would have starved, these two always seem to forget."

"That's what's friends are for," Ginny responded.

"So Harry _where_ have you been?" Hermione asked.

"In the infirmary, with Neville and Luna. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley scolded me about missing dinner that I came down here," Harry responded.

"So that's where Mum went," exclaimed Ron. While Ginny reached over and slapped Ron on the back of the head, "Dunderhead," she said.

Ron turned his head and just smiled at her.

"Harry I really need to speak with you," Percy said.

"Percy, if it has to do with the Ministry, then the answer is NO!"

"But Harry . . ."

"NO!"

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall called as she approached the table. "Kindly remember that this is Hogwarts, and not the Ministry. Even though I hold you and your family in high esteem, _this_ is not the way to proceed."

"_This_ does not concern Hogwarts Professor McGonagall. So if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to do my job."

"I think not," McGonagall responded. "Mr. Weasley, I believe you have taken advantage of the relationship between your family and Mr. Potter. Kindly make yourself scarce. You can address Mr. Potter after his new guardian has been announced." McGonagall stated with her sternest expression.

Percy looked to Ron, who wore an expression of hardness and stared at him unflinchingly. Then looked at Ginny, who had an expression stonier than Ron's. Percy then turned and left them.

"Potter?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"Come to the Headmaster's office at 7:30 tonight."

All of a sudden the Great Hall was very quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Harry started to look around, to see what or who had caused such a commotion. Ginny pointed to the doors, you could see Remus walking forward, as witches and wizards moved out of the way completely. It seemed as every single wizard would move himself and their clothing, so as not to be touched by Remus, as if by touch alone would cause them to become werewolves.

As Remus continued to make his way toward the front of the Great Hall, Harry could see the disdain and the frightened expressions on the adult faces, while most children wore confused expressions. Nymphadora, who was following Remus, was receiving smiles and handshakes, and of course small nods of approval, as if to say _thank you for protecting us!_

As Remus neared the front of the Great Hall, he went and sat at what appeared to be an empty table. Harry realized that Remus was not going to be with him and the Weasley's. Remus it appeared was trying to protect Harry and the Weasley's from innuendo's and gossip.

Harry was preparing to stand and move his dinner to where Remus sat all alone, when he heard the distinct sound of chairs being scraped against the stone floor. As Harry turned back around, prepared to defend his friend, he froze. Leading the way to Remus was a group of Gryffindors. It appeared to be a fifth year, followed by a fourth year, followed by a second year and a first year.

"Professor Lupin?" asked the oldest in the group.

Remus turned around, surprise clearly showing on his face. "Why hello Alastair. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Professor. I wanted to introduce you to my younger siblings, sir."

"Andrew, of course I know you. My you have grown haven't you?" Remus said as he shook hands with the fourth year student.

"Yes sir," Andrew answered.

As the one of the girls moved forward to be introduced by Alastair. "This sir is our sister Andrea. She's with us, and in Gryffindor, as you can see. She's also the brightest one of the bunch and in her year too. Just don't say it to often, it could go to her head." Alex said as he winked to Remus. Remus shook Andrea's hand, while Alex moved behind the youngest of the group. "This sir is Adara. She's also quite bright sir." Alex said this with some pride.

"Professor. . ."

"Alastair, I really think you should return to your table, I don't want you or your family to be ostracized because of me."

"Professor. We _are_ Muggle borns, and if the wizarding world doesn't want to understand that lycanthropsy is _not_ contagious by touch, they miss out. Besides we wanted to ask you some questions." Alastair said with a touch of force, while his brother and sisters all nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon it seemed that other students were approaching the group. Even Nymphadora could not find a seat. Pretty soon the group around Remus and Nymphadora consisted of students from first through fifth years from almost all houses. Older Slytherin's were not in the group, but there were some from first and second year and definitely one or two from third and fourth year.

Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Harry your dinner is getting cold." Reminding Harry that he was still hungry.

Harry was sitting on his bed, up in the boys' dormitory. He had a quill and parchment sitting on his bed next to him. The parchment read:

_Protection Shield_

_Fred & George - Design_

_Charlie – Charms_

_Ginny – Research_

_Hogwarts Protection_

_Remus – Maps_

_Fred – Swamps_

_George – Stun Bomb_

_Potter Home/Magical Children_

_Fleur – Foundation Information_

_Mr. Weasley – Properties_

_Mrs. Weasley – Care/Management_

_Dursleys_

_Werewolf Safe House_

It seems that Hermione had rubbed off on Harry. He was trying to list all the projects that he wanted to do over the summer, better yet before his birthday. Yet he was hesitant to add more to the list. Harry turned and looked out the window.

Harry _was_ considering leaving early; without Ron or Hermione. But Harry knew that if there was to be any research involved he would need Hermione and Ginny to help, and he would need Ron to watch his back.

All of a sudden, Harry heard the pounding of feet on the stairway. The door was pushed open, and banged against the wall.

"Told you he would be up here."

"Oh shush Ron."

"Harry, it's time to go."

"Ya ok give me a minute," Harry said as he moved to the side of the bed. He placed the quill on the cabinet and replaced the stopper on his bottle of ink. Harry picked up his wand and waved it over the parchment.

"Been practicing?" Hermione asked.

"Just something small," Harry responded as he placed the parchment, that now was blank except for the heading that read _Harry's Summer to do List_, in the top drawer of the cabinet.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly left the boys' sixth year dormitory and headed toward the common room. As the group climbed out from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny moved forward to walk with Harry. Harry was not really paying attention, until Ginny grabbed his right hand. Harry looked over to Ginny, she just smiled at him. Harry realized that she was giving him time and space to work out whatever he needed to do or plan.

"Better love?" Ginny asked.

"Never better," Harry responded while squeezing her hand.

As the group was about to round the last corner to the corridor that lead to the Headmaster's office, they could hear someone yelling. Harry motioned everyone to be quite. Harry carefully looked around the corner. He saw Scrimgeour berating Percy.

"I don't care how you do it Weatherbe, I want Potter on board! Do I make myself clear?" Scrimgeour could be heard saying.

"Yes sir." Came the reply from Percy. The echo of voices seemed to be decreasing. Harry peered around the corner again, it looked like Scrimgeour and Percy were walking away from the Headmaster's office.

Harry motioned for the others to wait. As he watched, Harry noticed that Percy suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm; it seemed that he was in pain.

"Coming Weasley?"

"Yes Minister. Just plotting . . . sorry thinking of ways to convince Potter." Percy replied as they rounded the corner at the other end of the corridor.

Harry waited to the count of ten, and then motioned for the others to follow, all the while not talking or whispering.

"Lemon Drop," Harry whispered.

The gargoyle jumped out of the way, as the staircase spiraled up. When the staircase stopped and Harry opened the door to the outer hallway to the Headmaster's office. He knocked to be certain he didn't just interrupt. Harry heard the mumbling sounds stop.

"Come in Mr. Potter."

"Professor?" Harry asked as he opened the door and peered in.

"You might as well tell the others to come in also."

Harry quickly motioned the others in. They found seats in front of the others there, which included Remus, Nymphadora, Mr. Weasley & Mrs. Weasley. There were very few greetings as everyone present knew why they were there.

"Potter I understand that you have several ideas that you wanted to present to me?"

"Professor, one of the gifts that Sirius left me was a map to Hogwarts, Remus just found it. I've asked Remus to do some alterations on it, so when Hogwarts reopens you and the other teachers would be prepared."

"What exactly do you mean Mr. Potter?"

Lupin stood from where he was sitting next to Nymphadora, walked up to the Headmaster's desk, and withdrew from an inside pocket of his robe, the Marauder's Map. As Lupin placed the map on the desk, he did the incantation voicelessly, at which point you could see the map unfold.

"Remus, are you telling me _you_ had this the whole time?" McGonagall almost shrieked the last, as she gave Remus a hard eye glare.

"No Minerva _I_ did not."

"Professor, the map is _mine_," Harry stated as he stood from between Hermione and Ginny. "I've asked Remus to show you the map as a precautionary measure. I'm trusting the Board of Governors will realize that Hogwarts is truly safe, and let the school remain open." At this point McGonagall turns from looking at Remus, to watching Harry. "I've asked Remus to alter some of the properties of the map."

"Yes, yes you've said that already," McGonagall motioned with her hand to continue.

"Well Professor _this map_ was originally designed to show where every student and staff member might be at any moment in time. The alteration would be that the new maps would show any type of intruder."

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"The maps would show anyone who is not part of Hogwarts. So as an example would be Tonks or any Auror, the map would show them as intruders, but you Professor McGonagall would not be shown at all."

"So the students would not be shown?"

"No Professor, the students and staff would not be seen, it would not be an invasion of privacy," Hermione stated.

McGonagall had a faraway expression come over her face. It seemed she was contemplating the advantages of having said map. "Potter how many maps were you thinking of making?"

"Well," at which point Harry turned to look at Remus, "I was thinking of one for the Headmaster, one for each head of house, so maybe five?"

"Harry that's not enough!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Quite correct Miss Granger." McGonagall paused as she calculated. "I believe that we will need a total of eighteen maps. Remus what about the Aurors, should we have extra's for them? Nymphadora?"

"I'm sorry Minerva; I don't think that should be an option."

"Why?"

"Any Aurors, are the front line, if such a map were to be found on our person, and Wormtail were to be there, he would know A) how to activate it, or B) how to reverse it. Our advantage is shot, we cannot afford for any advantage to be lost."

"Point taken. Remus will you need me to help in any way?"

"No Minerva. I'll be having help from Harry, Ron, Fred and George. We will need unlimited access to the school over the holidays, to make any necessary changes since this map was originally made."

"The twins? Are you sure that's wise?"

Remus let loose with a hearty laugh. "Minerva they know the castle better than I do. Besides I think I can keep them in line," he said with a small smile.

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Professor, Harry has suggested a way to protect the students and children of the community," Ginny stated.

"It's a viable option Professor," contributed Hermione.

"Well what is it?"

"We set up a perimeter alarm around everyone's home, to wake them up and use a Portkey to bring the students and children here to Hogwarts," Ron stated for Harry.

"That would be a good plan, Mr. Weasley, but I believe that you are forgetting one key feature." With this Ron had a puzzled expression. "The wards, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh!"

"Professor, Hermione and I have thought about that, we thought that the wards would let the students and children through because it was a Portkey, and obviously we could work the wards around the Portkeys."

"There is that, alright I'm thinking about it. Who do we have doing the Portkeys? The charm work?"

"Charlie has volunteered, as has Nymphadora and Remus, to help in whatever capacity you need them to." Mrs. Weasley said, as Mr. Weasley held her hand. Harry added, "Professor _I_ understand that we have to work with the wards, but whether we have the students arrive in the entrance hall or outside, by the front gate, the students and children will be arriving."

"Potter!"

"Harry's" could also be heard from several others.

"I'm sorry but if we want to protect the future, we have no room for egos. The children and students are the future, besides if I have some money, I want to do something for the children like me." Harry responded as he got up from his chair and walked over to the window behind the Headmaster's desk.

"Professor, I don't want to lose any of my friends, for that matter I can't stand the idea that Voldemort will win because parents will try to protect their children or family. Besides Professor it's only for the summer."

"Yes I can see how strongly you feel about this, Potter . . . . . . show me what you have planned so far."

Mrs. Weasley stood from the chair she was sitting in, stepped around Ron and walked up to the Headmaster's desk, and placed the photographs on the surface. "These were taken earlier today, and were selected earlier Minerva."

"Exactly how many were we talking about?"

"I think we started with about fifty."

"_Fifty!"_

"Yes, but we cut it down to these eight photographs."

"Well. . . . These are very good. I suppose that was what Mr. Creevey was doing running around the school with his brother."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Since it appears you have everything in hand, what do you need me for?"

"Professors'" and "Minervas'" could be heard from seven people in the room. Harry motioned for the others to quite down.

"Professor, I am basing all my plans and arrangements, that the Board of Governors will elect you as the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. If the Governor's deem it necessary to elect, say someone else like Umberhead, then I will make other arrangements to finish my education." Harry paused here to take a deep breathe. "And Professor you can let them know I said that."

"My Harry aren't you being impulsive?"

Harry stopped and looked at the walls. There to the other side of the Headmaster's desk, by the window sat a new portrait. Dumbledore was smiling at Harry. "Headmasters'", "Dumbledore's'" and "Albus" could be heard from everyone in the room.

"Sh, shuch" the portrait of Dumbledore motioned. "I am here only as an advisor. I can not lead. Harry your idea is good, it is sound. You will need to work with the wards."

"Albus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Where will we place the children?"

"Since it will cover only for the summer, correct?"

"Yes, sir ma'am"

"Then you can convert some of the unused classrooms in the back of the castle into mini-family rooms, with bunks in the back portion for family members."

"Yes, you have a point Albus."

There was a long pause in the talking. "Minerva?" Dumbledore asked to draw her out of her contemplation.

"Yes Albus." McGonagall answered without looking up.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore said a little more loudly. Still McGonagall did not look up.

"Minerva!"

"Oh, sorry Albus I was thinking of the logistics."

"_Minerva_ you do not have time to worry about this. _You_ need to prepare ideas to present to the Board of Governors, that Hogwarts is still safe. That the students should be able to return.

"But Albus the meeting to discuss the closure of the school will be next month."

"That might be, but you as the next Head master must be prepared, in case it is sooner rather than later."

"Yes of course, Albus."

"Professor, I asked Mrs. Weasley to be in charge of the details concerning the children. I know I have overstepped any authority, but I felt that Mrs. Weasley was the best qualified beside Professor McGonagall."

"Harry that was an excellent idea," Dumbledore said. Harry who had worn a determined expression on his face, at Dumbledore words flushed at the praise.

"Professor, err sorry Minerva," Nymphadora asked, "you really should decide between the eight photographs. Harry said that four photographs would work. Remus has decided to lead the teams in the spellwork, for both the alarm spells and Portkey."

"Minerva I would ask for the Orders help, especially for the spellwork," Remus said.

McGonagall seemed to study the photographs, while watching everyone in the room. "Very well. Molly, I expect you here bright and early tomorrow to review and plan any and all contingences." McGonagall turned to Remus and Mr. Weasley, "I'm placing both of you to work the logistics and the implementation. These are the four photographs, that I would suggest you use."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

"Thank yous'" could be heard from the other teenagers in the room.

"If that is all," McGonagall said, looking directly at the teenagers, "then I would suggest you head to back to Gryffindor."

"Yes, of course Professor," Hermione said as she stood, pulling Ron with her. Ginny stood also, waiting for Harry, so they would walk together.

"Professor, I hope that I didn't step on any toes by suggesting these plans?" Harry asked.

McGonagall gave a rueful smile. "No Potter, you did not step on any toes. Now back to your dorm."

"Of course Professor," Harry responded.

The quartet made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in a somber mood. Though the quartet were happy that Harry's plans had been approved and were to be used, it still was Dumbledore's death that sadden them.

**A/N**: Please review.

**Chapter Two:**

New Characters:

Alastair Coachman 5th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrew Coachman 4th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrea Coachman 2nd year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Adara Coachman 1st year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Spells:

None


	3. School Unity Part 2

**Summary**: Slightly AU after book six. Takes place right after funeral. Harry seeks answers. Will he ask for help?

**This Chapter**: McGonagall, leaving feast and a surprise visit.

**School Unity**

**Part Two**

The next day passed quietly for the school. It wasn't until after lunch that Harry started getting pensive. It didn't help that Hermione, the voice of reason within the group had disappeared, and Ron started asking what he thought McGonagall would do about presenting the portkeys.

Harry, who was leaning against the tree opened his eyes, looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm to worried about what might happen to you guys."

"What do you mean, mate?"

Ginny who was napping on Harry's other side, stirred. "Ron, what would be your worst nightmare?"

Ron stopped, thinking, realizing where Harry was heading. "If something happed to Hermione."

"Exactly." Harry paused, trying to explain that it just wasn't about Ginny. That the fear also encompassed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you are aware that if you try something stupid, like breaking up with Ginny, she'll probably put her bat bogey hex on you."

"Ya, I know."

Harry and Ron paused taking in the scenery, as others enjoyed the clear day. The squid in the lake was trying to splash the students that were nearest the lake.

Not really caring about studying for possible exams. Harry was thinking back on what had happened at breakfast. The group of Gryffindors that had befriended Moony the day before had been called in by McGonagall; escorted to the room behind the staff table. Where it seemed that not a minute later there was a slight shriek and a muffled "NO!" that was heard. The crying of a child could also be heard.

Moments later, the morning post arrived. Included in the morning post was the Daily Prophet which had an article on the Coachman family; included was a picture, muggle style of the entire Coachman family. The article said that a muggle family had been killed by Dementors. Both parents had perished, it was believed that the youngest had also perished in the attack, but Aurors were still investigating.

It was believed that DeathEaters had helped the Dementors enter the family apartment in London. That no other family in the apartment complex had been attacked gave to speculation that it was a special attack on the muggle-borns.

The majority of students who were muggle born, or friends of muggle borns were frightened.

The leaving feast was almost over students were waiting spending last moments with friends before heading upstairs or downstairs as the case may be. The noise level was actually low, considering how many students were in the Great Hall. It was seemed that students were being very respectful, or awfully scared of the events that had occurred; the Headmaster's (Dumbledore's) death, the rumor that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore, the funeral, and the rumored closing of Hogwarts.

McGonagall stood up from her chair at the staff table. McGonagall only had to clear her throat once before every student in the hall faced forward, to pay attention to what she had to say. "May I have everyone's attention? Thank You." Here McGonagall paused before continuing, "As you all know the Board of Governor's, the Wizengamot and the Ministry will be gathering to decide the fate of Hogwarts, to remain open to the students or not. Know that the matter will be addressed by when you receive your O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. exam scores."

McGonagall stopped and looked at all the prefects and head boy and girl. "Do we have all the students' agreements?" she asked them. All the students nodded, "Yes" they replied.

"Good," McGonagall answered. "To continue we have developed a plan that will keep you safe, we hope."

At this point McGonagall pointed her wand toward the bottom of the stage and said "_aedifico mensa_" paused "_picture e ferculum,_" with that a switch of her wand, a long thin table appeared. The table held hundreds of boxes, there seemed to be several photographs with frames.

"On this table are pictures of various angles of Hogwarts, each student will be given his or her choice of photograph. These are not ordinary photographs and frame, each and every one is a portkey. There are teams ready and waiting to set wards for students, we do however need students to sign-up. Remember that as students you are not allowed to use magic at home or while away from Hogwarts. When the teams set these wards at your home, you will have five minutes to reach your portkey. Make sure that all children are touching the portkey before it activates."

McGonagall paused and turned towards the teachers and staff. "I need the heads of houses to work with Prefects and Head Boy and Girl to see which students need the special team." Turning back to the students; "As you come up with your year please keep in mind that if you are muggle born or live with a muggle family you need to talk with your head of house. We'll need to set up additional wards at your homes."

As McGonagall paused in her speech, she noticed Blaise Zabini raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"What if we don't want one?"

"Why should we get one?"

"We don't really need it, do we?" Nott asked.

Harry could see McGonagall pause and think before answering the Slytherin's questions.

"I want to tell you a true story. It happened during the first rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. There were four friends, the best of friends, all of them in the same house. Two were of pure blood families, one was a half-blood, and the other was muggle born. Now many believe that it was a pure blood that betrayed the friends, but in fact it was the muggle born who betrayed his friends. You may believe that you do not need this, but if you have younger siblings, if you without a _doubt_ trust your parents and family, then by all means don't take a portkey."

"Oh, if you think you'll be telling your DeathEater parents, don't even think it. When you signed the agreement earlier, you agreed to a partial memory wipe."

"Harry if you please," indicated McGonagall. Harry who was sitting towards the back of the Great Hall, took a deep breathe. Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table and headed toward the teacher's table. Standing to the side of McGonagall but next to Dumbledore's seat.

"Some of you believe that being the chosen one is easy and that I get away with practically everything that I do. Well I don't."

"Ya right."

"Mr. . ."

Harry turned to McGonagall, "Professor. . . . Let me."

"Each one of you believes what you believe," at which point Harry paused and looked directly at the Slytherin table, "I can not change your opinion of me, but I did learn several things in the past couple of days that I would like to mention. Each one of us has a preconceived opinion of each person based on which house that person was sorted into."

"That's a lie!"

"Nott, would you like to know the first thing that my best mate Ron said when Draco was sorted in first year. _There's no witch or wizard that didn't go bad in that house_."

All was silent as many tried to understand what Harry had said. "Some of you may mot have realized this but when I was sorted, I was almost placed in Slytherin." Harry turned and looked directly at Nott and Zabini. "You know, the sorting hat and I argued about it, for what seemed like forever. But I chose Gryffindor based on the information I had."

"You just want attention, don't you Potter?" Zabini asked in a snide voice.

"Look, I don't care what _you_ think of me, but I grew up with muggles, the worst kind, and I made a decision based on what I knew. Draco reminded me of them and their attitude towards others. That's why I chose Gryffindor. Dumbledore once told me during my second year _that it was not our beliefs that make us who we are, but our chooses_."

"Why should we believe you?" Nott asked with derision in his voice.

"It isn't me you should believe. It's the opportunity that is being presented that you should give thanks for. Nott, you're a sixth year correct? Even if you could manage a DeathEater, what about your sister who's a second year, and your brother, who hasn't even started, would they be able? My whole point is not to question your ability but give you the option of running to fight another day."

Harry turned and looked directly at Zabini. "What about you?"

"What makes you think I won't go running to someone and tell them, say like my mother," Zabini said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Because," McGonagall answered as she stood from her chair. "Each one of you signed a magical contract before entering the hall, for this feast and if you think what Ms. Granger can do, imagine what I can do."

Harry could hear the very audible gasp the students of Hogwarts made upon realizing what Professor McGonagall had said and meant.

Nott stood, Harry not knowing what Nott was planning to do, squared his shoulders and braced himself for what ever was coming.

As Nott approached, many in the Great Hall held their breathe. Nott reached the dialyze, and climbed the steps. Those at the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables were especially holding their breathe in one hand and reaching for their wand with the other.

"I understand what you're doing and the why. The implementation might be dicey." Nott paused "I don't see another option for me and my family, so alright, I'll take what I can get," Nott said as he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

Harry reached over and with a surprise look on his face shook Nott's' hand. As they were shaking hands, cheers erupted from the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, the younger students of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Looks of resignation adorned many of the older students of Slytherin, with looks of determination of the faces of older students of Gryffindor; a truce of sorts was in effect. As the cheers continued Nott leaned over to Harry and whispered "Just so you know I'm only doing this for my family."

"Ya so am I," Harry replied.

In the midst of all the cheering a sudden and loud rumbling could be heard from outside the Great Hall.

McGonagall did a sonorous charm on herself. "Will all students please be seated while the teachers and staff investigate what is happening!"

The staff stood to follow McGonagall out of the Great Hall. As the staff walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, Edward Carrington, the Head Boy, stood from the Ravenclaw table, while Kaitlyn McNamara, the Head Girl followed from the Hufflepuff table. Before leaving the Great Hal, McGonagall stopped, turned to Slughorn and Flitwick. "Please stay behind and watch the students, the password is Raspberry Lemon Drop." She then turned and left the Great Hall.

It seemed like hours before McGonagall and the staff came back. Even then Slughorn was quite adamant about the password, you could barely hear Flitwick exclaiming about it.

As McGonagall reached the dais, climbed the steps and turned to address the students; two distinctive cracks were heard. Standing before McGonagall, were gargoyles, at least five of them.

No one knows who was more stunned, McGonagall or the visitors. "Where is Dumbledore?" one asked.

"How did you get in?"

"We were summoned, of course."

"What? How?"

"The heirs."

"What heirs?"

"The heirs of the founders have called us forth, as the agreement stands, we," he made a motion with his hand encompassing the others, "are here to help protect the school."

"But, but. . ." McGonagall stammered. "The school year is at a close."

"Then we will help you plan for a well protected year ahead."

McGonagall seemed to come out of her daze. "Agreement?"

"Where is Dumbledore?" was asked again, specifically the gargoyle in the front.

"We shall talk about this in a moment." McGonagall did a sonorous charm, "Will all students please return to your houses, remember that you will be leaving extra early this year. Please have all your luggage packed, to be taken to the train."

As the students stood almost as one, the younger students had various expressions, of awe to scared to puzzled, on their faces as they walked by the gargoyles.

**A/N**: Please review.

**Chapter Three:**

New Characters:

Alastair Coachman 5th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrew Coachman 4th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrea Coachman 2nd year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Adara Coachman 1st year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Anthony Coachman nine years old, Muggle born

Edward Carrington 7th year Ravenclaw, Headboy

Kaitlyn McNamara 7th year Hufflepuff, Headgirl

Spells:

Aedifico longa mensa create long table

Pictura e ferculum pictures with frames


	4. Train Ride

**Summary**: Slightly AU after book six. Takes place right after funeral. Harry has not broken up with Ginny. Ron and Hermione are cautiously feeling though their relationship. Harry seeks answers. Will he ask for help?

**This Chapter**: Students do not remember the leaving feast. Train ride into London. Harry and Ginny argue.

**The Train Ride**

Harry woke to the sound of the train. As he sat up in his bed, he noticed that he was no longer in a four-poster bed in the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory, but in a dual bunk bed. He could hear Ron's snores coming from above.

The compartment was decorated in Gryffindor colors, mostly red. The curtains on the windows were fluttering, trying not to let the morning sunshine in. Harry noticed that the wall at the foot of the bed had four windows and the wall at the head of the bunk beds had three windows and a door. Harry also noticed a flashing light; he reached over to the nightstand next to his bed, for his glasses. He put his glasses on and looked at the flashing light. It looked like a neon sign, but there were no pipes. It kept flashing, _If you want breakfast, please come to the meal caboose. Breakfast will stop being served at 8 am._

Harry looked to the clock on the wall next to the sign. Realized it was already 6:50 am, and needed to get a move on it, especially if he needed to wake Ron.

Harry got out of the bunk bed and noticed that a change of clothing was lying at the end of his bed. Before changing into his cloths, Harry reached up to the top bunk bed, and shook Ron, trying to wake him.

Ron mumbled, "Leave alone," and rolled over to face the other side of the bunk, surprising Harry that he didn't roll over the side and fall to the floor.

Harry had to use his bunk bed as a ladder, and stand on it to reach Ron. Harry tried to whisper, "If you want any breakfast, you have to get up _now_!"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Oh. Morning Neville. Didn't mean to wake you guys. But you know how Ron is if he doesn't get any breakfast?"

"Oh ya," Seamus replied.

"Right, come on Ron, we only have several minutes before they stop serving breakfast," Dean said.

"What! What did you say?" Ron answered, still semi-asleep. As he rolled over, half sat and pushed himself out of bed. Ron almost sank to the floor; not expecting the floor to be farther than what it had been the night floor.

Ron caught himself before sinking to the floor; the shock completely woke him. "Bloody hell!" he said.

As the group of boys laughed at Ron, they woke the seventh year boys and fifth year boys. Both group of boys, ten in all had blood shot eyes from lack of sleep. N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. were to be postponed and administered in about three weeks time. Giving the fifth and seventh years an extra two weeks to study. One of the boys threw a pillow at the group of sixth years, to shut them up. Dean caught the pillow and threw it back. "Oh, they don't want any breakfast," Seamus said. Harry and Neville were dressed and waiting for the rest of the group. Seamus's comment caught the fifth and seventh year's attention. "What do you mean?" could be heard from several, while grunts were heard from others. Ron replied, "They're only offering breakfast until eight o'clock, then . . ." Ron paused while thinking then shrugged his shoulders.

The boys that saw Ron shrug his shoulders started getting up out of the bunk beds; the others opened their eyes and watched their dorm mates. "Well hope you guys make it before they close the kitchen." Ron said as he hurried out the door. Harry, who was standing on the other side of the door with Neville and Seamus, started laughing at the expressions that some of the others had upon realizing what Ron meant.

As the boys walked away, Harry noticed that the corridor had six windows that looked out at the scenery on one side and plain walls that were a grayish-blue. As the group made their way down the train to the kitchen caboose, they noticed that they weren't the only one's arriving almost late for breakfast.

As the group entered the kitchen caboose, Harry noticed lines going down the center of the caboose. Ron lead the way in line, as Harry and the group of Gryffindors knew that he was a growing boy.

Ron, Harry could see was in awe. The food that was being displayed seemed an enormous assortment. It varied from French toast, pancakes, waffles, eggs, from scrambled, poached to over-easy, hash browns, steak to biscuits and gravy. Then there was a special line for those that wanted something special like omelets. The boys hurried to fill their plates; Ron especially filled two plates before following Harry to the dinning area of the caboose. Harry noticed two arms waving in the air; Ginny and Hermione were waiting for the boys. Harry and Ron headed toward where the girls, who were sitting on opposite sides of each other. Ron sat between Ginny and Hermione, to Hermione's right side, his left. While Harry sat across from him, to Ginny's right side and Hermione's left. Both girls appeared to have finished breakfast already and were sitting somewhat relaxed.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Ronald!" Hermione said, "behave yourself."

"Yes, Mione." Ron answered before turning to his food, and helping himself to a large spoonful of eggs with toast. Harry had barely seen the scene with Ron and Hermione turning to Ginny and giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. "We need to talk."

"Ya, I thought you'd say something. After breakfast Harry. _Now eat!_"

Ginny smirked at Harry's determined expression. Harry gave up on guessing what Ginny was up to and contemplated what he had on his plate.

He hadn't really paid attention on what he thrown on his plate, so he wasn't surprised when there were things on his plate that he hadn't tried before.

Breakfast was over before Harry realized it. Ron and Hermione started when all prefects were called for a Prefects meeting, in the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment.

Harry followed Ginny to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment. Hermione lead the way, followed by Ron, Ginny, and then Harry. As the group walked through the train, Harry noticed shadows being cast on the ground from atop the train. Harry stopped, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry pointed out the window at the shadow. "Does that remind you of anything?"

Hermione paused, "It's fuzzy Harry. Like I have it within reach, but I can't clasp it. Why?"

"Nothing I guess. I just don't remember it being there before."

"It probably wasn't," Ron answered.

"Huh."

"We're at war, remember. Both the castle and the train have certain defenses that only come out during war time." Ginny said.

"Oh, right."

"Are you done giving a history lesson, Weasley?"

"Shove off, Nott!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried.

"I know you guys don't like me on principle, because I'm Slytherin. But I'm not perfect and neither are you." Nott made to walk past the group, but before Nott took more than a couple of steps, Harry called him back.

"What?" Nott asked with a tired sigh, as he turned and faced the group.

"Watch your back, Nott. Whatever happens this summer remember that you and your sister and brother should come first, not your parents. Besides you've been hiding behind Draco and his goons' for the past six years, I'd really like to get to know you next year." Harry said.

"Huh," Nott said with an expression of shock.

"Don't be a martyr, I really think with Draco gone we might get some school unity going." Harry continued.

"Are you quite finished Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mr. Nott, I hope you take to heart what Mr. Potter is offering." McGonagall continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Now," McGonagall straightened, "would all prefects continue to the compartment, so we can get on with the meeting."

McGonagall moved aside to let the prefects through. "Potter?" McGonagall asked as Harry had turned to look for a compartment that was empty.

Harry turned back to look at McGonagall, "Yes Professor?"

"That was a very nice gesture that you did. Keep in mind that the sins of the father or mother are not the sins of the child," McGonagall said.

Harry paused before responding, "Is that why Dumbledore was so patient with Malfoy? . . . Draco I mean."

"Yes Harry that's it exactly. Now I must continue, go on with you."

"Yes, of course Professor."

Harry turned and walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

It seemed that Harry had walked the length of the train before finding a compartment. Luckily for Harry, both Neville and Luna were already there. As Harry pushed open the compartment door, Luna who had been playing with Neville's hair, in a casual manner while studying for her O.W.L.S., looked up. Neville also looked up from his Herbology text and gave Harry a heartfelt smile.

"What's up Harry?"

"Nothing much. Neville, Luna."

"Sorry Harry, I have to study, you know it was nice that they pushed back the exams, but I wish we can get them over and done with," Luna said as she turned back to studying.

"Alright." Harry said as he turned and looked outside the window. As he watched the scenery pass outside, Harry contemplated what he was going to say to Ginny.

"There you are!" cried Ginny, as she lead the way into the compartment. Hermione and Ron quickly followed her in.

Ginny sat next to Harry, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was stunned. Harry always reminded himself, that he, himself did not come from an emotional or demonstrative family, so when Ginny was affectionate or demonstrated her love in front of others, he was always stunned.

"So how was the meeting?" Neville asked.

Hermione just shook her head. "It was boring stuff," Ron answered. "Really Ron," exclaimed Hermione.

Harry watched the interaction between Ron and Hermione, it seemed, as the bantering would continue for a while.

"Guys," Harry said.

"Guys!" Harry yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Harry, even Luna looked up from her studying notes.

"Um. Sorry. Look I'm going to put a privacy charm up around Ginny and I." Harry turned to Ginny, with a pleading look in his eyes. "We need to talk and I just want her undivided attention, for the moment."

"Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry turned to Luna, "Yes?"

"Could you put the Privacy charm on just me? I really need to study."

"Oh. I guess I can." Harry answered. Harry raised his wand from his lap, and made a slight flick with his wrist.

"All right Luna try to speak," Harry directed.

Harry could see Luna moving her lips, but no sound could be heard from her. Harry turned to Neville, "Don't answer the following question." Harry looked back to Luna, "so Luna I heard you and Neville have gone on more dates than Neville has lead us to believe. _Finite Incantatem_." as Harry pointed his wand at Luna.

"So?"

"That was good Harry. I couldn't hear anything from you guys, and I was talking out loud with no problem."

"So did you hear the question I asked you?"

"No. What question was that?" Luna replied.

"So it worked then?" Harry asked her again.

"Very well."

"Harry what incantation did you use?" Hermione asked.

"_Obvallare Surdus_," Harry said with a flick of his wrist, pointing his wand at Luna again.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ginny and I need to talk, but we won't be able to hear anything. You'll have to be our eyes and ears until we're done."

"I hear you mate," Ron answered, while Hermione nodded her head in agreement "just remember what I told you yesterday."

Harry nodded but had a determined look on his face.

Harry pointed his wand to an area in the middle, between Ginny and himself. With a flick of wand the sudden silence reassured Harry that he had performed the incantation correctly.

Harry turned to Ginny; she had a look in her eyes. It was a look that Harry had grown accustomed to; it was love shining in her eyes.

Harry sighed; he really did not want to change that look or feelings from Ginny.

"Ginny" Harry said, almost under his breath, as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the look go out of Ginevra's eyes.

Harry sensed Ginny sitting up straight; he opened his eyes and could see her above his glasses.

Harry moved his body; he leaned against the corner, between the wall and the seat cushion, as Ginny watched him.

"I don't know where to begin."

"So start at the beginning," she answered.

"I love you. _You_ do know that, don't you?" he asked as he lifted his hand to brush her cheek.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and brought it down to hold in her lap. "Yes Harry. I know you love me, probably as much as I love _you_."

"I'm scared Ginny."

"Of what?"

"Of something happening to you. I think my greatest fear would be if something happened to you. If Voldemort got his hands on you . . . or Merlin forbid, you were killed."

"Oh Harry that won't happen."

"Ginny there are no guarantee's in life. Look it's killing me inside but I don't see how we can stay together without you being a bigger target."

"Harry," Ginny said as she looked down at their joined hands. She moved her head from side to side, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"But Ginny . . ."

"No Harry," she said as she placed a finger on top of his mouth. "I'm going to be a target regardless of whether I'm your girlfriend. I'm a Weasley Harry, they hate me for my red hair, and . . . oh what is that Muggle expression that Hermione told me about . . ." Ginny scowled as she thought about it. "Oh, yes," she said as she snapped her fingers, "we breed like rabbits."

"But Ginny, I make you a bigger target. You don't understand what I'm going through."

"Harry, don't you ever underestimate the pain or fear I go through," Ginny hissed with a furious expression.

At that moment Harry realized that she really was Molly Weasley's daughter. Ginevra was absolutely furious with Harry. It looked like she was ready to let loose with not just a few hexes and curses, but also a few punches.

"Look, I'm sorry but if anything happened to you, anything at all, I don't know if I could survive the blow. I'd die Ginny, my spirit would be crushed."

"How do you think I would feel Harry?"

"All right Ginny. I give, this time. But only because, I can't push you away," he said as he leaned forward, touching foreheads, "I think we'll be having a lot of disagreements, if we ever get married."

"Married?"

"I'm trying to think of a bright future without Voldemort . . . . . and Death eaters."

"No Ginevra, we're still to young. Not that I wouldn't want to, today, tomorrow, or even next week, but you are still fifteen, and I want to be around, for you, when we have kid, if we have kids. I want the whole package my love, the house, the career, and _you_, with whatever Merlin grants us." Harry stated with such authority that Ginny had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Just be careful. Come back to me, Harry. Just come back to me." Ginny answered as she gave Harry a hug, in typical Weasley fashion, bone crushing.

Harry nodded as best he could under the circumstances.

"Before I take down the Privacy charm, Ginny _you_ have to promise to be careful. I'm serious; it's not a laughing matter."

Ginny continued smiling, "I know Harry, and I _do_ promise to be careful. I want to make that bright future a reality," she stated. "Now that I have you I don't want to lose you either."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry, forgetting that there were others in the train compartment with them.

All of a sudden, both Harry and Ginny, felt a shove. They stopped kissing and turned towards Ron and Hermione.

Harry could see that Ron was talking and pointing towards the compartment door. Standing in the door way was McGonagall with various items in her hands, and a stern expression on her face.

Harry took his wand from his lap and pointed at the space between himself and Ginny. The sound came rushing back. "Sorry Professor, we needed some privacy," Harry said.

"Can I assume you've finished your discussion? And have made up?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied as she straightened and turned to face McGonagall, while Harry seemed to have gone bright red at being caught by a Professor.

McGonagall turned and pointedly looked at Luna, as if expecting Luna to finally look up from her studies.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Harry said, as he flicked his wand.

"as cries can be fatal to adults. Oh." Luna said as she realized that sound had come rushing back, and she looked up shaking her head back and forth between Harry and McGonagall trying to understand what the interruption was about.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." McGonagall brought her hand forward; in her hand she had miniature frames with photographs. "These are the photographs that you had Mr. Creevey take two days ago. Each of you must choose one." McGonagall gave no option but to follow her edict.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid that Ron, Hermione and I only need one, ma'am."

"And why is that?" McGonagall asked while she raising an eyebrow.

"Because they are staying with me, at my uncle's house."

"Very well."

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I believe I do need one. Don't _I_?" Hermione asked with some tribulation.

McGonagall smiled for the first time. "Yes Ms. Granger you do."

Hermione sighed, immediately Harry could see her relax entirely, as if a weight was being removed from her shoulders.

"Ginny, I think you should take one," Harry motioned towards McGonagall.

"Just pick one, we have more available if you happen to like the same style," McGonagall said.

Neville leaned forward to study the different photographs, pointing to the photograph that showed the castle and the Whomping willow. Luna pointed out the photograph that showed the castle and the lake. Ginny pointed to the same one as Luna. While Hermione debated between photographs: the one of the castle and the lake and the one with the castle and forbidden forest, finally deciding on the with the lake.

"Very well, _Engandari_." McGonagall said as she pointed her wand at several frames. "Remember that teams of witches or wizards will be coming to your homes to set wards. The password for Gryffindor is Wolfsbane, and for Ravenclaw is raspberry tart." As McGonagall finished turned and was reaching for the compartment door.

"Professor, why so many passwords?"

"That Miss Granger does not concern you, or the rest of you. I say I'll probably see you at OPH before long anyways."

Before Hermione, or for that matter anyone else could find a suitable reply, McGonagall opened the compartment door, and left the compartment, leaving in her wake the switching sound of the door closing.

Harry sat back against the seat cushion and wall; he noticed that Ron leaned towards Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, why'd you need a Portkey if you're staying with us?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned and gave Ron a pleading look, mixed with determination. "Ron it's not my secret to tell. I promised that I would not say anything and I haven't. Please Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna, I just can't!"

"Hermione. It's all right," Ginny said as she reached over Ron to clasp her hand; Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand, comforting her. "When you're ready, or when you can, you'll tell us, right?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry about it. We're just your friends, not the inquisition," Ginny said giving Ron a meaning full stare.

"What did I do? I was just asking."

"Dunderhead," Ginny said under her breath as she gave Hermione space, turned back to Harry and placed her head on his chest.

Ron pulled on Hermione's hand to get her attention, "I didn't mean to question you. I was just curious. I'm sorry if I took it farther than I should have."

Hermione leaned forward and gave Ron a kiss on his check. With her eyes still closed she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, relaxing from the pressure Ron's question had placed on her.

Harry turned from watching the interaction between Ron and Hermione, to look out the window, the scenery had changed, from rolling hills and valleys, to farm land and livestock, it seemed that the train had almost reached its destination.

As the train arrived at King's Cross station in London, Harry wondered what precautions the Ministry of Magic had in place. He was pretty positive that there were Aurors under invisibility cloaks watching the entrance/exit on both Muggle and wizard sides, others possibly on brooms watching over the train depot.

As Harry, along with the students of Hogwarts disembarked from the train, noticed that parents, wizards and witches had their wands out, some adults had cautious expressions on their faces. The parents were obviously fearful of such a large gathering of wizards and witches.

As students discovered parents, there was less comradely between friends introducing friends to parents. The anxiety between witches and wizards had been transmitted to the students.

Soon the guard of Platform Nine and Three Quarters was directing witches, wizards and students thru to the Muggle side of the barrier. As more students found parents and family, the tension from wizarding families startled Muggle families. Wizarding families hurried away from the platform entrance, to a Ministry approved apparition point on the other side of King's Cross station. Some Muggle families were making their way to the parking lot, where their family car was parked.

Before long it appeared that the Weasley's, the Coachman's, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Neville, and Harry were to be the last one's to leave. It seemed the Dursleys had forgotten to pick Harry up from the train station.

Mr. Lovegood seemed to appear dazed, finally arrived for Luna. They made their way across the train station to the apparition point, leaving Neville by himself. Neville walked over to stand with Ron, Alastair and Harry. Ron was assuring Alastair that it was all right for him and Andrew to use his room and cautioning him about the twins' room, while Ginny was comforting Andrea and Adara that they could bunk with her.

Harry motioned to Neville, when Neville reached him he asked "What are your plans this summer?"

Neville got a surprised expression on his face. "Um. Not much . . . Why?"

"Well, if you're not doing anything major. Would you consider joining us for an intense study session."

"Really?"

"Yes Neville, really."

"I'd have to check with Gran, but I don't see why not."

"Hey, how about coming over to my uncle's house, there'll be plenty of room."

"Ya, when?"

"I'll owl you with details."

Harry paused as he thought about details. "Neville don't be surprised if a new owl arrives."

"Um. All right."

Suddenly the sky was filled with bright red fireworks; seconds later explosions could be heard, coming in the direction of the parking lot.

New Characters:

None

Spells:

Finite Incantatem Stops currently operating spell effects. (Not mine, JKR's)

Obvallare Surdus to surround with wall, unwilling to hear sound

Engandari enlarge


	5. The Dursleys

**This Chapter**: Dementors are making their way towards King's Cross station. Harry and friends make their way towards Number four Privet Drive.

Chapter Four: The Dursleys

Suddenly the sky was filled with bright red fireworks. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. The adults, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and the platform guard had their wands out and at the ready. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had turned and placed themselves in front of the children.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Please stay here," he said with a pleading look in his eyes. Ginny consented with a nod of her head. As Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, he noticed that Alistair moved to stand next to Ginny.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

"Ya, let's."

Hermione agreed with a nod of her head.

Harry turned and ran for the parking lot. Hermione, Ron and Neville right on his heels.

As the four weaved in and out, and around Muggles in the station, Muggles could be heard muttering: "Obnoxious kids." "What's your hurry?" and "Where's the fire?" Obviously the Muggles could not see or hear the commotion that was occurring right outside in the parking lot.

As Harry made his way to the exit that lead to the parking lot, an archway with three sets of double doors. Harry crashed into what seemed to be nothing.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he collided with him. Neville caught Harry and Ron before they both fell to the ground.

"Hermione?"

"I don't know," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn, you kids can run!" said a rasping voice. All of a sudden Moody appeared, whipping off an invisibility cloak, was huffing trying to catch his breath. Remus appeared right after, but did not seem so out of breath.

"Before joining any battle, you need to see," and Moody pointed, "where you are needed. We've got Dementors coming in, on the outskirts trying to box us in. We have several families that need help. They're probably youngun's, here Hermione," here Moody throws the invisibility cloak at her, "cover the right side of the parking lot. Ron you cover the left side," here Remus throws his own invisibility cloak to Ron. "Use your best judgment on the worst cases, and get them back here. Hope your Patronus charm is good enough."

"Harry your with Remus, Neville your with me. Keep your wand at the ready!"

"Harry."

"Yes Remus."

"Think protection only. No heroics now."

"All right, let's go."

Moody brought the barrier down and Harry, Remus, Neville and Moody ran forward. Harry couldn't see Ron or Hermione, but he assumed that they also ran forward.

As Harry ran forward, the first thing he noticed was a family; the parents were twenty feet ahead of a Hogwarts student, trying to ward off a Dementor. "_Expecto Patronum_" Harry yelled, as he pointed his wand forward. Harry's silver stag Patronus appeared, charging towards the Dementor, Harry finally reached the girl, and she appeared cold and clammy.

"Run, catch up to your mum and dad." Harry turned back to face the oncoming Dementors, Harry head several cracks, it seemed that reinforcements were arriving.

Harry spotted another family, one that was hiding between cars, and directed his Patronus Prongs in that direction, while Remus watched his back.

As Harry and Remus approached the family, Harry noticed that the cold felt stronger, it seemed that more Dementors were also arriving.

As Harry joined the family, he told them. "You guys are going to have to run!"

"But its ccoolldd."

"Do you want to die?"

"NNNOOO." Some one stuttered.

"Then go. We'll cover you."

Harry watched as the family slowly got up, looked at each other, and moved silently towards the back of the car they were leaning against. The boy, looked towards the Dementors, turned back, and shivered, set his shoulders.

"Ready?" asked the dad.

"Ready."

With that the family, almost as one took a deep breathe, and started running towards the entrance of Kings Cross station.

As Harry watched the family run towards the entrance, he suddenly jumped when he realized that a Patronus not of his own making was charging down not quite fifteen feet from where Harry and Remus were standing. The Patronus looked like a large dog.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. That's why we're partnered."

"How we doing Moony?"

"Not to good, but not to bad either."

"See any one else?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Nope. Meet at the entrance?"

"Yes."

Harry and Remus stood at the same time. They cast their Patronus charm once more, and ran for the entrance; they turned to face the Dementors only to learn that the Dementors that had been on top of them, when they ran for it were retreating.

Harry felt stunned, Dementors retreating? Then something caught his eye. Harry suddenly had an expression of awe on his face; both Moony's and his Patronus's were busy charging the Dementors.

Harry looked at Remus, and noticed that his face was slightly red, of course it could have been from the long run back to the entrance, but Moony had a slight smile on his face.

Pretty soon more Patronus's were joining Harry's and Remus's in corralling the Dementors.

"Moony?"

"What are they going to do with them?" Harry asked of the Dementors.

"Those that were captured, I'm not sure. But the Ministry must have something up their sleeve." Remus responded, the parking lot was full of Muggles and Wizards, the Muggles had responded to an emergency, many were whispering of a terror attack that been fowled.

Remus led Harry back to the entrance of Kings Cross station.

"HARRY!"

Harry was engulfed in a fierce hug. By the time Mrs. Weasley had finished checking Harry over, on whether he was injured, Harry had regained his breathe and his balance.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley were standing back to one side; both Ron and Hermione had already gone through Mrs. Weasley's body check. "All right dear?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Just taking off like that! And you," she said as she pounded her finger into his chest, "you had to encourage him, didn't you?"

"But, but Molly . . ."

"Don't you Molly me! They're just baby's."

"It was either help them, by keeping them with us or they'd probably get themselves killed." Remus ended in an almost shout.

"Oh."

"Look we want them prepared, that means we need them to know what can happen in a battle. Besides Molly," Remus leaned forward "Harry has the strongest Patronus that I've ever seen."

"Ron and Hermione can also do a Patronus."

"Really?" Remus turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was blushing at the unexpected compliment from his mother while Hermione was smiling sheepishly and looking towards Ginny and Alistair, not meeting Remus's eyes.

Harry looked to Ron, and mouthed to him, _have you told her yet?_ just as Neville joined the group.

"Oh dear," Molly said.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my back?"

"No, no dear."

"I'll take it Molly."

"Yes of course Arthur."

"Neville, can I talk to you privately please?"

"Sure Mr. Weasley. Have you seen my Gran sir?" was heard as they walked away.

"Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley was watching Arthur and Neville. Ron walked forward, raised his arm and moved his hand in front of her face.

"Did you want something Ronald?"

"Um, yes. Yes I do."

"Well speak."

"I'm going with Harry, Mum."

"What did you say Ronald?"

"That I'm going with Harry!"

"All right dear. Of course you are coming to the wedding?" Molly raised her eyebrow at them.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes Mum."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione chirped in.

"What you too, dear?"

Hermione smiled, nodded her head in agreement. "Well at least I won't worry as much knowing you'll be with them dear."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and kind've smiled sheepishly at each other; mostly happy that Mrs. Weasley hadn't exploded about Ron being to young, or maybe the fact that neither Ron nor Hermione had permission from the Dursleys.

Shortly thereafter Adara was cracking jokes, along the lines of the twins, trying to make everyone laugh to break the tension.

As Adara teased Andrew and Andrea about their reactions to the Dementors, the older students and adults smiled in indulgence as Adara ran around. Remus and Moody were talking; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alistair were standing around Neville. Though the Coachman's had also experienced loss, Neville unfortunately had lost not just his parents but it seemed he had lost his grandmother as well.

Augusta Longbottom had been ambushed at home. It appeared that she had just arrived home from Dumbledore's funeral, when the ambush had taken place. On a separate attack on St. Mungo's Janus Thickey ward for long-term residents, all four patients were killed. This of course included both of Neville's parents, Frank and Alice.

Neville sat stunned in less than seventy-two hours his world had changed. Harry could see that Neville didn't know what to do, whether to cry with relief for his parents that their pain and despair was over, or to cry in despair for the death of Gran.

"But where will I live?"

"Neville don't worry. They'll figure it out."

"Hermione you think so?"

"Yes of course." She gave Neville a hug, while Ginny was on his other side.

"All right."

Harry tuned out the conversation that Neville was having, wondering if it would be better to have all his family and friends at the Burrow. Of course he could move everyone to a safe place, because it wasn't his place to control everyone's actions.

All of a sudden, a gloom the type a Dementor cast surrounded the large group, as a single Muggle seemed to approach the area that they were in.

"Freaks! I don't know where that stupid boy is at." He muttered under his breath.

_Oh Merlin_, Harry thought, _just what I need, Uncle Vernon in a piss poor mood_.

"Ah. Here boy hurry up. I don't have all day now. Took long enough just getting here, what with the terrorist threat and all."

Harry walked over to his uncle, with his trolley still by his friends. "Uncle Vernon?"

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry had to shout just to get heard. "Will you stop insulting people? Please? Besides some of my friends are coming over for a couple of weeks, and I don't think you want them to do any thing unusual, do you?"

Vernon leaned forward, trying to intimidate Harry, which was hard to do since Harry was now taller than Vernon Dursleys. "You lot can't do _magic_ without being kicked out of that school."

That would be true, if they were minors. But my friends are now considered adults, so they won't get in trouble."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry," as she moved forward to stand next to Harry.

"Would it be all right if Neville comes with us?"

"Well . . .?"

"I don't see why not Molly."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

So that makes for three friends over for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon."

"WHAT!"

"Yes three."

"NO."

"What did you say Muggle?"

It seemed that all the adults had surrounded both Vernon and Harry. Moody was scowling at Vernon, while Harry motioned Hermione, Ron and Neville forward with their trolleys.

"Look Muggle, you'll take all four of them without comment or else."

Vernon squinted his eyes, "Or what?"

"Nothing actually, but you'll find that they'll go whether you want them to or not. Besides each one of us can show up at your house if you don't take them with you."

"FINE," Vernon spat. "But just so you know I won't feed them." With that Vernon turned to leave, both Remus and Moody stepped out of his way.

Ron and Harry moved just behind Vernon while Hermione and Neville followed. As the quartet followed Vernon out to where he parked the car, Harry motioned to hurry, that Vernon was upset and was capable of leaving without them.

Vernon arrived at the family car, unlocked the boot, went to the drivers' side and let himself in. Harry wasn't too surprised by his actions.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but we'll need you to do a lot of stuff for us, until we're of age."

"No worries Harry."

The quartet gathered around the boot of the car, so Hermione could perform an enlargement charm. Soon the boys had managed all four trunks and various smaller items into the boot of the car. As Hermione returned from leaving the trolleys at the entrance to King's Cross station, the boys were discussing about who was sitting where in the car.

"Hermione, why don't you sit in the front with Uncle Vernon, we'll sit in the back."

"Let me just do a . . . . . something." Hermione moved towards the car opened the passenger back door; the boys saw that she cast a spell, opened the front door and cast another spell.

"All done."

"Well what are you waiting for? A nod of approval. Get in the car before I leave you."

Neville and Hermione clamored in, while Harry gave Hermione Crookshanks cat holder while Ron gave Neville Trevor's rat cage. Ron climbed in next, since he needed the extra legroom. Harry was the last one into the car with Hedwig's cage, after handing Ron Pig's smaller cage.

To Vernon it seemed odd that everyone actually fit in his car, but since he didn't see anything out of place he didn't say anything.

Hermione smiled to herself, only she and the boys noticed the small differences. She had added legroom for herself and pushed back the seats providing more legroom for the boys, and some distance for Harry from his uncle.

The trip from Kings Cross station in London to Number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging was quiet, largely in part because Vernon Dursleys did not want anyone playing with the car stereo. For the most part Hermione was the one paying attention; watching the route that Vernon took home.

Once at Number four Privet Drive, Vernon parked the car in the driveway, turned off the car and immediately got out. Leaving the group to make their way inside on their own.

Hermione climbed out with Crookshanks, not that it was hard, but at least Vernon could have shown some manners. Hermione returned the car to its original proportions, after helping the boys get the trunks out of the boot.

It took Harry, Ron and Neville three trips to get all the items inside the front foyer of Number four Privet Drive.

Upon closing the front door the voices from upstairs went quiet. Harry could hear footsteps then see his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon coming down the stairs.

Aunt Petunia stopped in front of Harry; "I don't want them here!"

"That isn't your call."

"Well then you can feed yourselves. I want the house spotless as usual, and the garden in the backyard cared for." Petunia looked up and looked at the rest of the group; "No magic, no hocus pocus is allowed! Not in front of the neighbors, not in front of us. Absolutely nothing. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Very well." A pause "A girl, well I can't have the neighbors talking. You'll have the guest bedroom until you leave, hopefully sooner rather than later. Especially since sweetums won't be here for several more weeks. Now you two will just have to bunk with Harry in his room. You guys deal with it yourselves, I've dinner to start."

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left the quartet alone. "Let's get these things upstairs before planning things," Harry said.

"All right."

"Yes lets."

Neville agreed with a nod.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said as he indicated with his hands the trunks and various large items. Hermione only shook her head, both she and Ron took out their wands to lighten the weight of the trunks, making it easier for Harry and Neville to work together and carry the trunks to the two different rooms.

"Hermione do you need some time to unpack? Could you possibly do an enlargement spell first?"

"Merlin Harry, when you said you had the smallest bedroom you weren't kidding. There's barely any room in here with one trunk much less all of these. _Ampliare._ There that should do it."

"Mione?"

"Yes Ron."

"Could you also conjure some beds for Neville and I Please?"

Since the room was now triple its normal size, so when Hermione conjured the extra beds the room did not seem too crowded.

Ron and Neville moved their trunks next to a bed, claiming that one as their own, while Hermione went to unpack in the guest bedroom.

"Thanks, Harry."

"For what Neville?"

"For including me. For letting me stay here. I don't know what would have happened . . ."

"Neville," Harry approached him, "last year I was lucky Dumbledore let me express my feelings I wasn't the best person in those moments, to tell the truth I acted like a child, mind you an ignorant brat, but a brat none the less. You're still in shock, but when you're ready we can talk."

"Done?" Hermione asked when she came back to Harry's room.

"Yes Hermione we're done. Looks like we need to make some plans."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Either my aunt won't cook enough food for all of us or she won't cook for us. So we need to get some money, basically to purchase food. Ron since we're in a Muggle neighborhood you can't use magic outside; any magic can only be performed in this room. That includes you too Neville. Understood?"

The others nodded in agreement. "All right. Since I'm not of age yet, I can't Apparate. Hermione I'll need you to go to Gringotts to get some Galleons and exchange them. Ron since you are of age, you'll go with her, both of you will need some sort of disguise, so no one will recognize you."

"But Harry I can't withdraw money for you. I don't think the Goblins will let me."

"Damn you might be right. So what do you think we should do? Any ideas?"

"Harry?"

"Oi Ron."

"I think the Goblins will let Hermione and I withdraw for you. Mum did it with a note from Dumbledore, Hermione could also."

"That's an idea. We'll need several things from Diagon Alley, and we could use some supplies and things."

"What do you mean by supplies?"

"Well just off the top of my head I'm going to say groceries . . . how about some butterbeer?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Seriously Ron."

"Neville any ideas?"

"What! Sorry I was wool gathering."

"No worries. Hermione we should make a list of all the things we need from Diagon Alley; from Gringotts you'll need two things, a bag full of Galleons and at least five hundred in pounds, to go grocery shopping."

"Harry don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Come on Harry, we really don't need _that_ much do we?"

"Look I'd rather be prepared than not prepared. Besides we'll be doing other things too, so the money will be needed."

All was quiet as the as the duo absorbed the information that Harry had said, Neville for the most part wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Ron?"

"Do you remember at the World Quidditch Championships the tent that we used?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you have any idea where we can purchase one?"

"Ya, it's probably available at Dervish and Banges. But Harry, they're very expensive. Are you sure you want to waste your money on that?"

"Ron truthfully I don't want to stay here if it was up to me, I'd stay with Moony. But Dumbledore had asked me to return, to that the blood magic that my mum had used could renew itself."

"Then why don't you stay at Grimmauld Place?"

"Ron really, would _you_ want to stay there? All the time? All dark and gloomy."

"You have a point."

"Besides I can't ask your mum if I could live with you guy's all the time, now can I?"

"Well I don't know, Mum would probably say it was all right." Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.

"All right enough of that anything specific for this tent Harry?"

"Lets see; there's the family room, the kitchen, and at least one, two, three, four rooms to be used as bedrooms and a fifth room to be used as a study slash library room."

"Anything else?"

"Oh ya at least two loo's."

"All right. That's enough for tomorrow. Anything we can do _now_?"

"Dinner should be ready. Let's go check."

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Are they always like that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They're horrid. Merlin, I know Ron eats a lot . . ."

"Gees. Thanks Mione."

"but to suggest that Ron is a pig is ridicules."

"True."

"And your Aunt Marge is worse?"

"Yes."

"I can't handle it."

"Neville you don't have too."

"But I'm here." He said from the bed he was lying on.

"Only for a little while."

"If we're going to be here, let's take a walk to the park."

"Why?"

"Ron do you want to do chores the Muggle way?" Ron's eyes popped open.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure? Is it safe?"

"Yes Hermione." Harry answered before he rolled his eyes at her.

Harry led the group to the park. Where the quartet took over the swing set.

"Harry why is your aunt so . . . . . spiteful towards you?"

"I'm not sure Hermione. My guess would be jealousy. Jealous of the fact that Mum was magical and she wasn't. Jealous of the fact that Mum was born. Who can tell for sure?"

Ron got out of the swing he had been sitting in, went around Hermione, "Push?"

"Yes please." Hermione eyes lighted up at the thoughtfulness of Ron's question. Neville joined in the silliness of who could swing the highest, while Harry watched.

Before Harry led the quartet out of the park, he pointed out the trees and bushes, where it would be best to Apparate to and from.

The quartet had played different games, like if they were ten years old rather than sixteen and seventeen respectively. The unexpected running showed how in shape Harry and Ron were compared to Hermione and Neville.

"Hermione, I think we'll also need some trainers."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because if we're tired out with this. What barely two hours of playing, imagine what it would be like if it was a real battle?"

"He's got a point, Mione."

"All right, one more store to visit."

"No, I think this one we'll all need to go to. Just in case."

"What'd you mean Harry?"

Harry pointed at Hermione, "Girl," pointed towards all the others, "Boys."

"Like that makes a big difference." Hermione said as she made a face at Harry.

"Not to change the subject on you, Hermione. When do you plan on visiting your parents?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to give that Portkey to your parents right away."

"Harry," Hermione said with exacerbation.

"Look Hermione," Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, "I know I'm on the Death eaters list, by extension so are you. Hermione did you tell your parents what's going on in the wizarding world?"

Hermione looked down at the sidewalk, opened her mouth as if to respond and closed it; she swallowed as if gathering her courage. "Um, well . . . . . not really."

"All right." Harry paused as he thought of the situation. "Hermione, I want you to take the Portkey to your parents. Make sure to explain about Dementors, make sure that everyone understands that it's not a joke that their lives will depend on it."

Hermione stared at Harry, first with an expression of horror, and then as the possibilities became real to her, a look of determination replaced the one of horror.

"You've made you point Harry."

"Good, Ron you're going with her."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Easy. Everything from here on out will be done in pairs. Look," Harry said at Ron's look of incredible astonishment, "that way, hopefully no one can sneak up on you."

"He's got a point," Neville said, as he watched the sidewalk and looked dejected.

"I'm sorry Neville; I can't believe we forgot about your Gran."

"It's all right Ron. But Harry has a point. Death eater's don't have a care of who they hurt or kill." Neville turned and looked at Hermione, "go before anything happens, because the questions that run in your head are worse than imaging the what ifs . . ."

Hermione gulped at the implications that Neville gave her. "Um. All right Neville. I'll go. Coming Ron?"

"Ya, ya, I'm coming."

"Oi, one more thing."

"Ya, what?"

"Be extremely careful. Remember everything that we've learned over the year's in defense."

"See you in a little while," Neville called.

Harry and Neville continued on their way to Number four Privet Drive. Neville was back in a funk, thinking of his Gran while Harry was hoping that he had made the correct decision in sending his two best friends to Hermione's home.

It wasn't long before both boys arrived back to Harry's aunt's house. No matter what occurred there, Harry would never call Number four Privet Drive a home, it would be for all intense in purpose a house.

As Harry walked in, following Neville, he noticed that the house seemed too quiet.

"Where have you been boy?"

"Out at the park, sir." Harry said cautiously.

"Fine," Vernon spat as he motioned for Harry to come into the living room. Neville took the time to run up to Harry's room.

"We have something to tell you," Petunia said as she handed Harry a thin letter.

"What's this?"

"A letter obviously," Vernon answered, while sharing a look with Petunia, that practically said dunderhead.

"Basically Harry," Petunia started, with a forced smile at Harry, and a gleam in her eye. "It says that our court date for _your_ guardianship has been moved up, and will be heard on Friday. Don't worry we'll take care of _all_ your money." A cough was heard. "Um, sorry interests."

"WHAT! You think you'll be able to use my money, what little there is, to make yourselves better. Fat lot!"

"Now hear this boy." Vernon leaned out of his chair to point at Harry. "We'll do what we want. We've taken care of you for almost sixteen years; we have a right to be paid."

"Paid? Is that what you call it?"

"_Enough_ boy. You'll be ready to leave on Friday at 7:30 am. The court appointment will be at noon. But the court wants us there earlier."

"Yes, of course Uncle Vernon," Harry hoped that Tonks got back to him sooner, cause it looked like his second worst nightmare was about to come true. Harry couldn't handle the smile on his uncle's face, much less the gleam on his aunt's; it seemed just evil to him, or better yet too gleeful.

**Chapter Four:**

New Characters:

Alistair Coachman 5th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrew Coachman 4th year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Andrea Coachman 2nd year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Adara Coachman 1st year Gryffindor, Muggle born

Spells:

Expecto Patronum Patronus Charm

Ampliare Enlarge

Aedifico Lectus create bed


End file.
